L'amour est éternel
by bounette
Summary: Le retour de Voldemort fait resurgir des sentiments refoulés. mais, revoir l'homme de sa vie fait changer la donne. Une jeune femme, qui avait perdu le goût de la vie, va réapprendre le bonheur et fera tout pour qu'il le soit aussi. SBOC.
1. Chapitre 1 : souvenir d'un temps passé

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**voilà un OS en réponse au défi de Mars sur le forum de méfaits accomplis, qui s'intitule arrêt sur images.**

**Je dédis cet OS à Lizoune, qui m'a donné l'idée l'autre jour. Merci beaucoup, cela ma donné l'inspiration.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Souvenir d'un temps passé**

Albus Dumbledore venait de partir, après avoir eu ma réponse. J'avais répondu oui. Oui, pour qu'un sale psychopathe soit arrêté le plus vite possible, pour que ses esclaves soient mis hors de combat.

Après cette visite, je me sentis partir dans mes souvenirs, souvenirs qui me ramenèrent à ma cinquième année. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'une de mes meilleures années, avec celle de la septième, qui m'a permis d'être fiancée, mais jamais mariée : tout cela à cause d'un seul homme, Voldemort. Oui, j'ose dire son nom, je l'ai toujours dit d'ailleurs ; j'ai pas peur de ce type.

Donc, ma cinquième année, qui était aussi la dernière année des maraudeurs. Vous me direz : comment les connaissais-je ? Tout simplement, parce que j'en connaissais un depuis ma naissance : James Potter, mon cousin germain. Du coup, je connaissais les trois autres : Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. A ce nom, mon sourire me vint sur mon visage. Ce fut et c'est mon unique amour, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde. Lorsque j'ai appris sa soi-disant trahison, j'étais anéantie, je me suis mise à dos beaucoup de monde, dont Remus.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci est venu s'excuser il y a un an, en me disant que j'avais raison depuis le début et qu'il aurait du me croire. C'est à ce moment-là, que nous nous sommes réconciliés. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'on se verra toute à l'heure à la réunion. Réunion, où je le verrai lui aussi.

A ce moment-là, je partis dans mes souvenirs.

**Flash-back**

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Elle avait 16 ans. Toute contente de ce fait, Anne-Laure se leva d'excellente humeur et partit d'un pas léger vers la salle de bains pour en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard fin prête pour cette journée de cours, malheureusement.

« - Je voudrais savoir pourquoi c'est toujours le jour de son anniversaire, qu'on a la journée chargée, pensa-t-elle. Enfin, au moins, je vais recevoir mes cadeaux, cela va compenser.

- Joyeux anniversaire, ma belle, dit une voix. »

Relevant la tête, elle put apercevoir James et les autres l'attendant. Elle leur fit un immense sourire et James vint la serrer dans les bras, ainsi que les trois autres. Bizarrement, elle trouvait que l'étreinte de Sirius avait duré un peu plus longtemps, mais bon, elle devait sûrement faire erreur.

« - Joyeux anniversaire, répétèrent les trois autres.

- Merci beaucoup les garçons. Lily n'est pas avec vous ? »

Lily était enfin la petite amie de James, après deux ans de lutte pour la conquérir. Résultat : à chaque fois qu'on parle d'elle, James a un sourire idiot.

« - Non, dit James. Elle arrive dans cinq minutes, elle n'a pas fini de s'habiller.

- Ah ! Les femmes, maugréa Sirius. C'est toujours elles qu'on attend.

- Ah ! Parce que moi, je ne suis pas une femme, par hasard, répliqua Anne-Laure, avec un sourire amusé.

- Non, toi, tu n'en es pas une !

- Et, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'une fille normalement constituée passerait des heures dans la salle de bains. Or, toi, tu y passes 20 minutes à tout casser !

- Parce que tu as chronométré ? s'insurgea la jeune fille.

- Oui !

- Très bien. Puisque je ne suis pas une fille, Monsieur Black, je vous laisse. C'est vrai, c'est indigne de moi que de manger avec vous. Sur ce, bonne journée, termina Anne-Laure. »

La cousine de James partit avant même que les trois autres n'aient pu répliqué. Par contre, ils entendirent une voix furieuse :

« - Tu te crois drôle, Sirius, s'écria Lily. Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je… Je… bredouilla Sirius. J'en sais rien.

- Tu n'en sais rien ? répéta Lily, tout en embrassant James. Ecoute, réfléchis à ce que tu viens de dire et essaie de te rabibocher avec elle. Fais gaffe, si elle est comme James, tu vas avoir du fil à retordre.

- En tout cas, je veux revoir son magnifique sourire avant ce soir pour la remise des cadeaux, dit James. Sinon, mon vieux, tu ne passeras pas la nuit.

- On est d'accord avec eux, Sirius, dit Remus. C'est son anniversaire.

- Vous avez raison, soupira Sirius.

- Mais, on a toujours raison, s'écrièrent les autres. Allez, on va manger, continua James. »

Une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, Lily décida d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec Anne-Laure, laissant les maraudeurs antre eux.

« - Hello, fit Lily à la jeune fille, qui avait l'air absente.

- Tu peux m'expliquer, commença t-elle, sans avoir écouté Lily, pourquoi il est toujours comme ça avec moi, pourquoi il agit comme un crétin, comment James peut le supporter de temps en temps ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, Anne-Laure.

- Tu te rends compte que, lorsqu'il veut sortir avec une des greluches, il se fait charmeur. Oui, je sais, c'est pour arriver à ses fins, mais il pourrait être un peu moins comme ça avec moi. Et encore, cela a empiré depuis la rentrée. A chaque fois qu'il me voit, il faut qu'il me mette hors de moi. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai rien dit, mais, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, il aurait pu faire un effort. Sur ce, je te laisse. Je suppose qu'on se voit ce soir. Bonne journée Lily.

- Bonne journée à toi aussi, répondit une Lily abasourdie. »

Elle vit la jeune fille sortir de la grande salle tout en saluant quelques étudiants au passage. Elle était en pleine réflexion quand elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle se mit à sursauter et entendit une voix amusée :

« - Je vais finir par me vexer, ma chérie, si tu sursautes à chaque fois que je fais cela.

- Excuse-moi James, répondit-elle. J'étais en pleine réflexion.

- ah ! Quelles sont les réflexions de la jolie rousse ?

- Que ton meilleur ami a de drôles de façons de séduire la femme de sa vie.

- Euh ! Tu peux développer ta phrase, s'il te plait ? »

Lily entreprit de lui rapporter ce qu'Anne-Laure lui avait dit. Elle sentit James se tendre dans ses bras et elle vit qu'il avait l'air sérieux (« beaucoup trop sérieux, pensa Lily »).

« - Ok, fit James. Dans un premier temps, je le massacre. Attends, laisse-moi finir. Dans un deuxième temps, on essaie de les mettre ensemble.

- D'accord, fit Lily. Mais, qui te dit qu'Anne-Laure veuille sortir avec Sirius ?

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, s'exclama le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. As-tu remarqué comment elle avait réagi ce matin, comment elle le regarde de temps en temps, comment elle réagit à chaque fois que Sirius a une nouvelle copine ? La dernière fois, j'ai cru qu'elle allait lui lancer un sort, tellement l'autre se vantait de l'avoir fait grimpé au rideau. La seule excuse qu'elle m'ait trouvé, c'est que cela l'empêchait de travailler. »

Lily n'en pouvait plus tellement elle riait. Les autres maraudeurs arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, Lily ? Demanda Peter.

- Rien du tout, Peter, rien du tout. James me racontait une histoire drôle.

- Si tu le dis, Lily, répondit Peter. Sûrement une de nos blagues ?

- Bon, on y va, fit un Sirius de mauvaise humeur.

- Oui, on y va, monsieur le bougon, répliqua Remus. Mais, entre nous, celle qui devrait être encore plus furieuse, c'est Anne-Laure. »

Sirius partit devant, sans attendre les autres, suivi de près de Peter. Remus se retourna vers les deux tourtereaux.

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire, Lily ? Demanda Remus.

- Rien du tout, Remus, rien du tout. On y va ?

- En attendant, j'ai besoin de vous deux au moment du déjeuner, fit James.

- Tu as un plan ? fit Lily, curieuse.

- Tu verras en temps et en heure, répliqua James, en s'éloignant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? Questionna Lily.

- Qu'il ne dira pas le plan et que tu le découvriras au fur et à mesure du déroulement, répondit Remus songeur.

- A quoi tu vois cela ?

- A son regard et au fait qu'il n'a pas voulu me dire qui cela concernait, donc l'effet de surprise sera encore meilleur.

- Hum, intéressant, dit Lily, songeuse. On y va ?

- Tu sais quoi, Lily ?

- Oui, tu deviens comme James !

- C'est vrai. Je prends cela comme un compliment. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux septièmes années partirent en cours.

**OoOoO**

Au moment du déjeuner, les septièmes années, à savoir Peter, Remus, Sirius, James et Lily, étaient installés à leur place habituelle, alors que la cousine de James était nettement plus loin des maraudeurs par rapport à d'habitude.

James laissa les autres déjeuner tranquillement, tout en peaufinant son plan. Il fallait qu'il marche, sinon cette année serait un enfer.

« - Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu Sirius, mais il y a une nouvelle qui circule dans Poudlard depuis la pause de 10 heures, commença James.

- Ah bon ! Laquelle ? Bougonna Sirius, alors que Remus le regardait d'un œil sceptique.

- Figure-toi que ma chère cousine se serait trouvée un petit copain, répondit James, en remarquant qu'Anne-Laure avait le sourire (ouf ! Sinon, j'étais cuit, pensa James).

- Oh c'est génial ! dit Sirius. Et alors ?

- Je l'ai vu le petit copain en question, continua Lily, qui avait compris où voulait en venir son petit ami. Tu veux savoir comment il est ?

- Je m'en fiche, fit Sirius, bien que les autres remarquèrent qu'il maltraitait un peu son assiette.

- Oh ! Alors, dit Remus. Tu t'en fiches que ce soit un septième année de Serdaigle, qu'il soit sérieux comme un pape.

- Qu'il parade dans les couloirs depuis ce matin, répliqua James, implacable. Ils voyaient tous que Sirius commençait à être furieux.

- Et surtout qu'il dise à tous ses copains qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait eu dans son lit, il la larguait comme une merde, finit Lily malicieuse.

- Qui c'est ? explosa Sirius, attirant tous les regards. Quoi ! Vous voulez ma photo ?

- Pourquoi ? Que je sache, ce n'est pas une femme. Donc, tu t'en fiches d'elle, répliqua Remus, en se disant que c'était l'une des meilleures idées de James. Alors, elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

- Et toi ? Cela ne te dérange qu'il veuille juste coucher avec elle pour la larguer comme une merde, après ? fit un Sirius de plus en plus furieux.

- Honnêtement, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, non ? De toute façon, elle ne m'écoutera pas ! fit un James, blasé.

- Non, mais tu dérailles. En tout cas, moi, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour l'empêcher de l'approcher !

- Pourquoi, Sirius ? demanda Lily. Vas-y, dis-nous pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Commença Sirius. Parce que j'ai des sentiments pour elle et que je ne veux pas qu'un autre mec ne la touche, murmura-t-il.

- Ah, enfin ! J'ai cru que tu nous le dirais jamais, Mr le tombeur, dit un James enthousiaste.

- Quoi ? sursauta Sirius. C'était une blague ? J'y crois, j'y suis allé à pieds joints.

- Eh Oui ! s'écrièrent les trois autres.

- Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu, comme un débutant.

- Bon, maintenant, tu vas aller la voir et faire en sorte qu'elle est un vrai sourire ce soir, pas celui-ci qui est faux.

- Euh, James ! fit Sirius, un peu perdu. Ce n'est pas parce que je veux sortir avec elle, qu'elle le voudra.

- Crois-moi, Sirius, rétorqua James. Tu ne la vois pas quand tu es avec une nouvelle fille.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est jalouse ?

- Et pas qu'un peu, mon grand.

- D'accord. Si vous vous voulez bien m'excuser ! »

Sur ce, Ils virent Sirius partir en direction de la jeune fille, qui sortait de la grande et se dirent que c'était dans la poche.

**OoOoO**

Alors que Sirius allait rattraper la fille, qui occupait ses rêves depuis le mois de Juin, il se demandait comment l'aborder, mais surtout comment s'excuser auprès de cette jeune fille, qui était une vraie tête de mule. Mais, le jeune homme n'allait pas se dégonfler.

« - Anne-Laure ? appela-t-il

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit hargneusement la jeune fille, en se retournant. Tu veux enfoncer le clou devant tout le monde.

- …

- Mais, remarque, je ne suis pas comme toutes les greluches, qui gravitent autour de toi. Tu as raison, je ne suis pas une femme, juste quelqu'un qui habite Poudlard et que tu ne vois pas, sauf pour t'en moquer. Alors, maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais je voudrais ne plus jamais te voir avant la fin de l'année, hurla-t-elle, folle de rage. »

Sur ce, la jeune fille partit en courant, alors que Sirius restait pantelant au milieu du couloir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se ressaisit et lui courut après.

Au bout de quelques couloirs, il crut l'avoir perdue, quand il entendit des sanglots dans une impasse. Là, il la vit, elle était assise par terre, les jambes repliées avec ses bras autour de celles-ci, en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

S'approchant doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça délicatement pour la calmer, tout en se traitant d'imbécile. La seule fille, qu'il ne voulait pas voir pleurer, était là.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit qu'elle était calmée et il put lui dire, tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« - Je suis tellement désolé pour ce matin, je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit cela. Je te vois tellement plus que comme une fille.

- Pardon ?

- Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait. Cela a commencé en Juin. Un matin, tu es descendue en compagnie de Lily, cela a rendu James extrêmement heureux. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'était peut-être la façon dont tu était habillée, coiffée, je ne sais pas. Je me sentis drôlement bien, j'avais envie de rester toute la journée avec toi. Mais, je me suis dit que c'était normal, vu que je te voyais tout le temps.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- J'y arrive. Puis, les vacances sont arrivés. Je pensais vous revoir qu'à la rentrée. Mais, je me trompais. Il ne s'est pas passé 15 jours, que je t'ai revue, m'ouvrant la porte des Potter, l'air étonné et ravi de me voir. Ensuite, on a passé tout l'été ensemble et j'ai eu peur, peur que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, peur que tu ne sois qu'une passade et je ne le voulais pas. Alors, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner, de t'envoyer des vannes, juste pour me prouver que je ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour toi. Mais, cela a raté finalement.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

- Quand James m'a dit qu'un septième année ne sortait avec toi que pour profiter de toi. A ce moment-là, la seule chose dont j'avais envie, c'était de le mettre en pièce et lui prouver que tu valais mieux que cela. A ce moment-là, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me voiler la face, même si je sais que c'est trop tard.

- J'ai deux questions : pourquoi trop tard ? Et, depuis quand je sors avec un septième année ?

- Je vais répondre en une seule phrase : depuis ce matin ! Répliqua Sirius résigné. »

Pourtant, il sentit ses épaules tressauter, il baissa la tête et vit, avec stupéfaction, la jeune fille morte de rire.

« - Sir, tu t'es fait avoir par ton meilleur ami.

- Comment ? Demanda abasourdi le jeune homme.

- Ils ont voulu te rendre jaloux, puisque je suppose qu'ils étaient tous là. C'était un sacré plan ! dit goguenarde Anne-Laure, ayant eu l'air d'avoir oublié ses larmes.

- Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Alors, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais jalouse de toutes les filles, avec qui je suis sorti.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Rougit Anne-Laure.

- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit James, répliqua Sirius.

- Rappelle-moi de tuer mon cousin et les autres, qui étaient dans le coup, dit Anne-Laure.

- Si tu as cette réaction, je peux faire ce que je veux faire depuis que tu es dans mes bras. »

A cette phrase, Sirius se pencha vers la tête de la jeune fille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voulait voir sa réaction, mais il ne put, puisque la jeune fille le retient contre ses lèvres, en passant les bras sur son cou. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure, pour qu'il puisse ouvrir légèrement ses lèvres. Au bout de cinq minutes, la langue mutine d'Anne-Laure pénétra dans la bouche de Sirius pour aller chercher la sienne et commencer un magnifique ballet de langues. Aucune des deux langues ne voulait dominer l'autre, mais chacun sentait qu'ils mettaient fin à des mois de frustration et de jalousie.

Au bout d'un moment, ils durent s'arrêter afin de pouvoir reprendre leur respiration. Ils ne dirent rien, ils étaient simplement heureux d'être ensemble dans cette impasse, sans être dérangés par personne.

« - Il va falloir qu'on aille en cours, dit Anne-Laure. Sinon, j'aurai une retenue le soir de mon anniversaire et il en est hors de question.

- Tu as raison, répondit Sirius, en se relevant et en aidant la jeune fille à se relever.

- Tu leurs dis rien, demanda Anne-Laure. J'ai envie de leur faire une surprise ce soir.

- Pas de problème, répondit Sirius, tout en l'embrassant encore une fois. »

Ils se quittèrent au bout de l'impasse, afin de rejoindre leurs cours respectifs.

Le soir, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle de classe, prévue pour le remise des cadeaux de la jeune fille. La première chose que fit Sirius, c'est d'embarrasser sa nouvelle copine, sous l'œil attendri et content des autres maraudeurs.

Ils auraient enfin des petits déjeuners, des déjeuners et des dîners sans greluches, sans gloussement, la paix, quoi !

Anne-Laure reçut tous ses cadeaux : ceux de ses parents, de son oncle et de sa tante, de ses amies, de Remus, de James, de Peter, de Lily et de Sirius.

Mais, le plus beau cadeau reçu c'est son début d'histoire avec Sirius.

**Fin de Flash-Black**

Oui, c'était un des meilleurs souvenirs, que j'avais de ce temps. Oui, c'était avant de sortir de Poudlard, d'entrer en pleine guerre, de quitter l'adolescence et d'entrer dans l'âge adulte assez précocement.

Mais, des souvenirs avec les autres, surtout avec Sirius, j'en avais énormément : les fiançailles et le mariage de James et Lily, ma première fois avec Sirius, sa demande en mariage, la naissance de Harry.

J'allais me marier en décembre 1981, mais à cause de cet homme, je n'ai pas pu. Si vous savez comme je lui en veux, j'ai envie de le tuer.

Pendant que je me souvenais, j'étais arrivée sur le lieu de la réunion ; bientôt, je verrai Sirius.

Peut-être que j'aurai d'autres souvenirs à faire partager aux autres et je retrouverai enfin le sourire.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini.**

**J'espère que cela vous a plu**

**dites-le par les reviews.**

**bisous  
**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles

**Bonjour tout le monde, Vu que pas mal de monde voulait une suite, la voilà !**

**Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres, elle va avoir.**

**Bien que j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu un peu de mal à faire exprimer les différents sentiments !**

**Enfin, j'espère que cela va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : mon titre, _L'amour est éternel_ ne me plait pas trop. J'aimerais votre avis dessus et surtout proposez d'autres titres, je verrai si je changerai.**

**PS2 : je dédis ce deuxième chapitre à Rahjna, qui m'a donné envie de faire une suite !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles**

Donc, en ce début Juillet, relativement chaud, je me trouvais devant la porte du 12 Square Grimmaurd.

J'hésitai à sonner : qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Où était passé mon courage Gryffondorien ? De quoi avais-je peur ?

Au fond de moi, je le savais, j'avais peur de voir ce qu'il était devenu. Les années passées à Askaban ravageaient, en général, les prisonniers ; les détraqueurs détruisent tellement les âmes, que ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il soit devenu fou ou encore qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi ou plus simplement qu'il ne m'aime plus.

Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Il n'a pas essayé de me joindre, pas de lettre, rien. Alors, j'appréhende.

« - Bon, respire ma grande et sonne à cette foutue porte ! Montre que tu es une vraie Gryffondor ! Pensai-je avec force. »

Je finis par sonner, j'étais au milieu d'une rue de moldus, habillée en sorcière, je risquai de ne pas passer inaperçue. Je me retournai pour observer la rue, en bonne auror que se tienne.

Au bout de quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit, je fis volte-face et je vis Remus Lupin. Un sourire me vint aux lèvres, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il a même un regard plein de malice et un sourire en coin.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ? pensai-je, avant de m'enquérir tout haut, en me moquant légèrement : Tu vas me laisser entrer ou je reste à la porte ?

- Non, entre, répliqua-t-il. Par contre, c'est un peu sale et il faut éviter de parler trop fort.

- Pourquoi ? Chuchotai-je, tout en pénétrant dans la maison.

- Il y a un tableau qu'il ne vaut mieux pas réveiller.

- D'accord. »

Je me stoppai dans le hall et regardai autour de moi. Si je vous dis lugubre, est-ce que cela vous décrit la maison ? Non. Alors, je me trouvai dans un hall sinistre, où il y avait tellement de poussière, que je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre ma baguette et de lancer un sort de dépoussiérage (en silence, bien sûr !), mais cela ne changea pas grand chose, mais cela m'évita d'éternuer.

La lumière n'était pas très forte et rendait l'endroit encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'était. Je vis, avec horreur, des têtes d'elfes accrochés plus haut et je ne pus m'empêcher de frémir.

Remus me fit sursauter en me touchant le bras :

« - Tu viens ? La réunion a lieu dans la cuisine !

- D'accord ! Acquiesçai-je. Dis-moi ! A qui appartient cette maison ?

- Aux Black, me répondit-il tout en me montrant le chemin.

- Aux Black ! Répétai-je tout en stoppant ma marche. Tu veux dire que c'est la maison de Sirius ! C'est dans cette maison qu'il a grandi !

- Oui ! Dit-il, s'arrêtant de nouveau.

- Par Merlin ! Je comprends pourquoi il a quitté sa famille ! »

Il sourit et reprit sa marche. Après notre réconciliation, nous nous sommes revus fréquemment, nous avons réussi à briser la glace entre nous. Mais, j'évitai de parler de Sirius et Remus n'en parlait pas trop voyant que je n'insistai pas.

On arrivait enfin devant la porte. Derrière se trouvait Sirius, mon unique amour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me stressait ! Je ne savais comment réagir devant lui.

Remus ouvrit la porte et j'entendis la voix de Sirius :

« - Bah, alors, Remus ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Tu es tombé sur une jolie femme !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, Sirius ! C'est une amie ! Répondit Remus en pénétrant dans la pièce.

- Oh ! Mais, elle peut devenir autre chose qu'une amie. Je te l'ai déjà… s'interrompit-il au moment où je passai la porte. »

Tout le monde se mit à me fixer, cela me mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait ? J'avais un bouton sur le nez ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient tous ? Que j'allai rester tranquillement chez moi, pendant que les autres risqueraient leur vie ! Que, parce que Sirius était là, je ne viendrai pas ! C'est très mal me connaître.

Alors qu'il y avait un silence pesant, qui commençait à me taper sur le système, une voix sarcastique s'éleva :

« - Tiens ! Tiens ! Mais, c'est O'Connell ! Quel effet cela fait de revoir certaines personnes oubliées ou que tu aurais préférer oublier, devrais-je dire ?

- Mais Severus ! Je peux t'appeler Severus, puisque nous allons être collègues ! Tu parles de toi ? Lançai-je sans me démonter. Je suis ravie de te voir. Cela te dirait de prendre un verre avec moi, un de ces quatre ?

- Non, ça ira comme ça, O'Connell ! Je ne sors pas avec les déchets des autres !

- Hum ! C'est moi que tu traites de déchet ! Tu as tort, je suis un magnifique déchet, répliquai-je, amusée. Et, si nous nous asseyons ? »

Tout le monde s'assit, mais je voyais bien que Sirius était prêt à se jeter sur Rogue, mais Remus le retenait. Il y avait peut-être une chance qu'il ne m'ait pas oublié, finalement.

Je fis le tour de la table et repéra tous les anciens. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait que cela, sauf Bill, Arthur et Molly Weasley. On voyait bien que c'était la première réunion. Cela me faisait penser que…

« - Bonsoir à tous ! Commença Albus. J'aurai aimé qu'on se rencontre dans d'autres circonstances, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne vais pas vous demander de vous présenter, puisque vous vous connaissez tous à peu près. L'idée de la réunion est de voir quels nouveaux membres nous pourrions prendre et quelles seront nos actions à venir ?

- Nous pourrions peut-être débuter par le commencement, Albus ? Fis-je avec un professionnalisme déconcertant. C'est pas vrai, pensai-je, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop. Je ne peux pas oublier le boulot de temps en temps. Désolée, dis-je.

- Non, Anne-Laure, vous avez parfaitement raison. Très bien, reprit-il. Je sais que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, mais parlons plutôt de pourquoi nous sommes ici… »

Et, il se mit à raconter une fois de plus, sûrement, ce qu'avait enduré Harry pendant le tournoi et ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la troisième tâche.

Je voyais Sirius devenir rouge de colère, Remus concentré, ainsi que le reste de l'ordre, et Rogue avec un air de dédain, comme si c'était la faute de Harry, si Voldemort était de retour. S'il ne retire pas tout de suite ce regard, je vais lui enlever à coups de sorts. Ok, on se calme.

A la fin, Hestia demanda quelque chose, qui n'avait rien de surprenant :

« - Excusez-moi, Albus ! Mais, pourquoi Sirius Black est-il là ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il est coupable d'un crime impardonnable !

- Je vais répondre à votre place, Albus, si vous permettez ? Demanda Sirius.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit le directeur. Faites donc. »

Et, hop ! Encore une histoire. Sauf que celle-là me laissait un arrière goût désagréable. Je vous jure que si je trouve Pettigrew, je lui fait subir un nombre de sorts. Oh, mais, je ne vais pas le tuer. Non ! Il faut qu'il innocente Sirius. Quand je pense qu'il était chez les Weasley.

« - Bien, commença Dumbledore, après les explications diverses et variées. Je pense que Voldemort ne va rien tenter dans un premier temps, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

- Exactement, répliqua l'espion. Cela l'arrange que le ministère ne croit pas Potter, bien que cela n'était pas le plan initial. Pour l'instant, il se focalise sur la prophétie. Il voudrait l'obtenir pour comprendre son échec et ne pas recommencer.

- Autre chose, Severus ?

- Oui. Lucius a d'excellents rapports avec le ministère, notamment le ministre lui-même.

- Donc, continua Remus. Il fait un excellent espion pour Voldemort.

- Tout à fait, Lupin. Je vois, que malgré ta particularité, tu sais réfléchir.

- Hum, tu sembles oublier quelque chose, Severus, contre-attaquai-je, avant toute réflexion désobligeante de Sirius et en insistant sur son prénom. Ce n'est pas le seul à pouvoir espionner Cornelius.

- Qui donc ? Weasley Senior, peut-être ?

- Non, effectivement, pas Arthur ! Moi ! Répliqua-je.

- Toi ! Laisse-moi rire. Tu n'es qu'une petite auror banale, je parie ! Dit-il avec triomphe.

- Oui, tu as raison ! Je suis une auror, commençai-je piteusement, alors que je le voyais jubiler. Mais, d'une, je suis chef de mon équipe, qui, soit dit en passant, fait partie des meilleurs ; et, de deux, je suis la directrice adjointe du service des aurors ! Terminai-je, alors qu'il perdait toute sa superbe.

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu es trop jeune ! Cracha-t-il.

- Demande à Kingsley !

- C'est exact ! Anne-Laure est bien ma chef. Et, elle est excellente ! Effectivement, elle est jeune, mais elle n'a eu que cela à faire pendant 14 ans !

- Ce qui veut dire, déclara Sirius, qu'elle aura nettement plus d'informations que Malefoy. Intéressant !

- C'est moi ou il me fait des compliments indirectement, pensai-je

- Il me semble, effectivement, que vous pouvez nous donner énormément d'informations, dit Albus, amusé de voir que j'avais pu faire taire le maître de potions. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous procurer les plans du département des mystère ?

- Oui, vous les aurez à la prochaine réunion.

- Parfait. Maintenant, passons au recrutement de nouvelles personnes dans l'ordre. Des propositions ? »

Tout le monde fit des propositions, acceptées ou non. Puis, au bout d'une demie heure de discussions pour savoir si oui ou non on pouvait accepter telle ou telle personne, j'y mis mon grain de sel.

« - Vous avez oublié quelqu'un !

- Qui donc, Anne-Laure ? Fit Minerva.

- C'est quelqu'un que j'ai formé moi-même. Elle est très compétente, un peu, comment dire, maladroite. Oui, c'est le mot. Non, je rectifie, totalement maladroite. Mais, elle possède d'autres qualités !

- Comme ? Demanda Albus intéressé, alors que Kingsley et les autres aurors voyaient où je voulais en venir.

- C'est une métamorphomage ! Elle a terminé sa formation, il y a un an. Et, je suis sûre qu'elle sera entièrement d'accord pour faire partie de l'ordre.

- Je vois de qui vous voulez parler ! Déclara le directeur de Poudlard, avec un amusement certain.

- Et bien, vous êtes le seul, Albus ? Répliqua sèchement le mangemort. Alors, qui est-ce ?

- Tu la connais, Sirius ! Dis-je en ne tenant pas compte de la réplique de Rogue.

- Je la connais ! Répéta-t-il, en me regardant pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans la cuisine. Mon cœur fit un raté.

- Oui, repris-je, en ne laissant rien paraître. C'est ta cousine : Nymphadora Tonks !

- Quoi ! S'exclama Rogue. Elle est devenue auror ? Et bien, le service est devenu médiocre si vous acceptez n'importe qui !

- Oh, mais, elle est arrivée major de promo ! Elle a un sens de la droiture qui lui vient de sa mère, elle sait que Voldemort va revenir un jour ! Et, ô fait indiscutable, elle ne croit pas en la trahison de Sirius ! Terminai-je, en regardant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

- Elle fait la candidate parfaite, dit Remus, en me faisant un clin d'œil.

- Alors, c'est réglé, fit Dumbledore. Vous lui en parlerez ?

- Demain, au déjeuner, ce sera dans la poche, dis-je enthousiaste.

- Très bien, la réunion est terminée. »

Tout le monde se leva et je partis discuter avec Kingsley d'une affaire qui nous prenait tout notre temps, en ce moment.

Je dois avouer que je n'osai pas aller voir Sirius. J'avais peur de sa réaction. Surtout que je ne portais plus sa bague de fiançailles, enfin du moins, elle n'était pas visible. Je l'ai mise autour du cou. J'en avais marre que tout le monde me demande à qui j'étais fiancée, quand était le mariage. Vous vous voyez répondre : « A Sirius Black ! Vous savez celui qui est sensé avoir tué mon cousin ! »

Bon, visiblement, il se souvenait de moi, mais était-il toujours amoureux de moi ? Peut-être pensait-il que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre ! Cela aurait pu, remarquez, mais je n'ai jamais pu aller au-delà du flirt, même pas de bon temps. A chaque fois, je le voyais lui et cela me bloquait totalement !

Je discutai quelques minutes avec d'autres membres, dont Molly m'invitant à dîner un de ces quatre, et je décidai de prendre congé. J'étais fatiguée par ma journée, mon stress et je voulais me reposer, mettre mes idées au clair. De plus, j'avais une réunion assez importante demain matin.

Au moment où j'allais passer le pas de la porte, je sentis une main sur mon bras. Je me retournai et me retrouvai hypnotiser par une paire d'yeux gris, qui avaient perdu leur éclat de jeunesse et avaient un léger voile dû à 12 ans d'emprisonnement à Askaban.

On resta quelques minutes à nous regarder, puis il prit la parole :

« - Je suis ravi de t'avoir revu ! Commença-t-il.

- Quoi ! Tu croyais que j'allais rester tranquillement chez moi ! Répliquai-je. C'est mal me connaître.

- Non, je pensais que tu me croyais coupable, dit-il avec un voile de tristesse.

- Tu n'en as pas parlé avec Remus !

- Je n'ai pas osé et puis il ne me parlait pas de toi non plus !

- Pourtant, cela fait un an que nous nous voyons régulièrement tous les deux, pratiquement toutes les semaines.

- Et avant, vous ne vous voyez pas ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Non, nous nous sommes disputés ! Dis-je, avec ironie.

- Oh ! A cause de quoi ? Vous vous entendiez bien pourtant !

- Pas à cause de quoi, Sirius ? A cause de qui ? Répliquai-je.

- A cause de… ? Commença-t-il. Vous vous êtes disputés à cause de moi. Parce que…

- Parce que je t'ai toujours cru innocent, oui !

- Oh ! Put-il seulement dire. »

On ne dit plus rien pendant quelques minutes, on se regardait simplement, comme coupés du monde.

« - Pourquoi y as-tu toujours cru ? Finit-il par me demander.

- Parce que je te connais et parce que j'étais amoureuse de toi. Et je le suis toujours, finis-je dans ma tête.

- Oh ! Fit-il. »

C'est fou ce qu'il a comme vocabulaire, aujourd'hui. Mais, je lui pardonne volontiers. Cela fait beaucoup pour lui.

« - Je t'expliquerai pourquoi un autre jour. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai une journée chargée demain.

- D'accord ! A la prochaine réunion, alors ! Fit-il, déboussolé.

- A bientôt Sirius ! Terminai-je en ouvrant la porte. »

Une fois dehors, je transplanai à quelques centaines de mètres de chez moi pour pouvoir réfléchir à notre discussion.

Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours amoureux de moi ou pas. Sirius a toujours été quelqu'un qui ne montrait pas trop ses sentiments et puis, je ne lui ai pas montré que je l'aimais toujours autant. Mais je commence à comprendre pourquoi il ne m'a pas écrit depuis son évasion. Il croyait que je le pensai coupable. Oh, si seulement tu savais.

Comment aurai-je pu te croire coupable ? Et d'une, je te connaissais par cœur. Combien de fois je t'ai vu avec les manches retroussées et aucune marque ? De deux, connaissant ton aversion pour ta famille, je te voyais mal nous trahir. Et de trois, tu aimais James comme ton propre frère, Lily comme si c'était ta belle-sœur et surtout je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui aimait autant Harry, à part ses parents !

Si tu avais eu le droit à un procès, tu aurais été innocenté ; j'aurai tout fait pour, même si pour cela j'aurai du avoir tout le monde à dos.

Alors que je rentrai chez moi, accueillie par mon elfe de maison, je me suis dit que tout était possible entre nous, mais qu'on allait y aller doucement.

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 2.**

**Avant que tout le monde me dise que mon personnage est trop jeune pour avoir autant de responsabilités, je tiens à préciser qu'elle n'avait plus que son métier auquel se rattacher, vu qu'elle avait perdu énormément de personnes le 1er novembre 1981.**

**Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

**Merci de m'avoir lu.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bisous !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : la maladresse d'une auror

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Hum, j'ai regardé depuis combien de temps, je n'avais pas effectué de mise à jour et j'ai honte.**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Pour mon excuse, j'étais plongée dans un manga, ce qui m'a empêché d'avoir de l'inspiration pour le chapitre. Mais, samedi, j'ai ouvert mon fichier et j'ai écrit 13 pages en un week-end.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**Par contre, je ferai en sorte de publier plus rapidement la prochaine fois.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La maladresse d'une auror**

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par mon réveille-matin, qui me tira d'un délicieux rêve.

« - Pour une fois, que cela n'était pas un cauchemar et que je me souvienne de mon rêve. Foutu réveil ! Pensai-je hargneusement en me levant. »

Je partis vers la salle de bains, pris une douche. Et, pour la première fois, depuis 14 ans, je décidai de faire un peu attention à mon apparence, une robe me mettant plus en valeur que d'habitude et un peu de maquillage. On allait bien voir la réaction des autres au boulot.

Je descendis les escaliers pour me rendre dans la salle à manger, où je trouvais mon petit déjeuner, prêt à être dégusté. Remerciant chaleureusement mon elfe pour me gâter autant dès le matin, je m'assis et commençais à déjeuner tout en lisant la gazette.

Molly m'a signalé qu'elle ne le lisait plus depuis que le journal dénigre Dumbledore et Harry ; mais, moi, je pense qu'il faut savoir ce que pensait l'ennemi et on peut toujours apprendre des choses en lisant à travers les lignes. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, cela faisait bien quelques jours que je ne voyais plus le nom de Rita Skeeter dans cette gazette. Moi, qui croyais qu'elle en profiterait. Mais, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, elle n'arrête de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues depuis ma nomination de chef de mon équipe et c'est encore pire depuis que je suis la directrice adjointe du service : si vous saviez tout ce qu'elle a raconté sur moi, cette petite garce.

Pendant que je m'excitais toute seule sur cette fichue journaliste, je finissais de manger. Je me mis à regarder l'heure et m'aperçus que j'étais super en retard pour la réunion.

Je me précipitais alors dans la cuisine pour remercier mon elfe et lui dire que je partais et à quelle heure je pensais rentrer (« une vraie mère poule, cet elfe ! »), courus à l'extérieur en attrapant au vol mes dossiers et transplanai directement dans le hall.

Je pensai pouvoir aller directement dans la salle, mais il fallut que je rencontre cette chère secrétaire d'état.

« - Hum ! Hum ! Toussa une petite voix derrière moi.

- Oui, répondis-je, en me retournant. Oh ! Mrs Ombrage ! Bonjour ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, et vous ? Susurra-t-elle, tout en m'examinant.

- Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche, cette garce ? Pensai-je hargneusement. Tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te dire ce que je fais de mes soirées ! Très bien ! Répliquai-je, avec un sourire hypocrite. J'ai excellemment bien dormi.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, ma chère.

- Si vous n'avez rien à me dire, je vous laisse. J'ai une réunion extrêmement importante ce matin.

- Oui, je sais ! J'y assiste aussi. D'ailleurs, nous devrions y allez ! Nous allons être en retard. »

Tout en disant cela, elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs.

« - Comment ça, elle va à notre réunion ! Qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire ?pensai-je, ahurie. C'est une réunion des chefs d'unité, elle n'a rien à y faire »

Je me ressaisis tout de suite et la suivit, presque à reculons. On prit le même ascenseur et arriva à la salle de réunion. Tout le monde értait effectivement présent, mais il y avait en plus notre ministre et une autre personne, que j'identifiai come un Weasley, vu la chevelure rousse qu'il portait.

« - Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pensai-je. Ils n'ont rien à faire là ! Ils n'ont qu'à lire nos rapports s'ils veulent être au courant des activités de notre brigade et de chaque unité.

- Bonjour à tous, dis-je à voix haute. Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été retardée dans le hall. Installez-vous ! Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre ! Bonjour Monsieur Weasley, je présume ?

- Oui, c'est exact, répondit le jeune homme, avec un air pompeux. Je suis Percy Weasley ! Ravi de vous rencontrer Miss O'Connell !

- Bonjour Anne-Laure, répondit le ministre. Avant que vous ne commenciez votre réunion, je dois vous faire part de quelques informations et mettre un terme à certaines rumeurs qui circulent depuis quelques jours.

- Nous vous écoutons, Cornelius, répliquai-je, en m'asseyant. C'était donc cela ! Mais pourquoi Ombrage et Weasley sont-ils là ? Ecoutons, je vais bien le savoir ! C'est Albus qui va être content !

- Très bien ! Vous savez tous que cette année, nous avons organisé le tournoi des Trois Sorciers à Poudlard. Bien, sachez que c'était une énorme erreur. Oui, c'en était une, car Dumbledore en a profité pour mettre en place un plan afin de prendre le contrôle du ministère. Savez-vous comment ?

- Non, Cornelius, dis-je. Mais, je suis sûre que vous le savez !

- Bien sûr que nous le savons, minauda la secrétaire d'état. Le jour de la troisième tâche, il a fait croire que Vous-savez-qui était de retour et qu'il avait tué Cédric Diggory. Mais devons-nous croire un homme qui a toujours des idées farfelues et qui, en plus, ne met absolument pas en doute les paroles d'un garçon aussi instable, qu'est Potter.

- Instable ? Demanda incrédule l'un des aurors.

- Bien sûr qu'il est instable, répliqua la tête enflée. Je l'ai côtoyé pendant trois ans. Il est obnubilé par la célébrité, il cherche toujours à se mettre en valeur auprès des autres, il cherche la gloire. Comme il a perdu un peu de valeurs avec les articles de cette chère Rita, il a décidé de dire que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était de retour.

- Avec cette tactique, renchérit Fudge, il passe pour le martyr de service, il redore son blason et permet à Dumbledore de prendre le pouvoir. »

Devant cette analyse, je suis estomaquée. Ils pensent vraiment à cette hypothèse. Comment cela peut être possible ? Pourquoi sont-ils aussi bornés ? Non, Cornelius, celui qui est obnubilé par le pourvoir ce n'est pas Albus, c'est vous. Et, Weasley, ce petit profiteur vous suivra, si cela peut lui permettre de monter plus vite dans la hiérarchie, même s'il doit aller en enfer. Quant à Dolorès, elle est tellement obsédée par le pouvoir et par la pureté du sang qu'elle ferait tout pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues aux personnes qui lui entravent la route.

« - Il va falloir jouer très serré, pensai-je. A voix haute, je demandai : En quoi cela nous concerne ? Nous ne sommes que des aurors. Aucun de nous n'a de contact avec Dumbledore depuis que nous avons quitté l'école !

- En êtes-vous si sûre ? Me demanda le crapaud.

- Qu'insinuez-vous ? Répliquai-je. Qu'un de mes hommes oserait désobéir au ministère ? Qu'ils iraient derrière un homme, qui a dit que Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui était de retour, alors qu'on a mis plus de 14 ans à tout reconstruire à la sueur de nos fronts, qu'on a dû faire la lumière sur certaines affaires, que la plupart d'entre nous ont perdu de la famille pendant cette guerre, inutile et dévastatrice. Vous pensez vraiment que nous, qui avons été en première ligne pour reconstruire tout ce quoi nous croyons, allons suivre cet homme, qui croit les divagations d'un garçon d'à peine 15 ans. Vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil, c'est clair. La prochaine fois que vous avez quelque chose à redire sur l'attitude de mes hommes, venez m'en parler dans mon bureau et non pas en pleine réunion ! »

A la fin de ma tirade, tout le monde me regarda stupéfait, surtout Ombrage. C'est bien ce que je pensai, ils voulaient savoir si j'avais eu des contacts avec mon ancien professeur et m'humilier devant tout le monde : ils voulaient voir ma réaction ! J'espère que cela leur a plu !

« - Ce n'est pas tout ce que nous insinuions, ma chère Anne-Laure, déclara Fudge, légèrement tremblant. Nous voulions vous mettre en garde contre les gens qui pourraient vous approcher. Certains feraient n'importe quoi pour arriver à la fin. Jamais, je n'ai mis en doute les compétences ou encore la loyauté de la brigade envers le ministère.

- Vous m'en voyez soulagée, Cornelius, raillai-je. Maintenant que nous avons fini avec cette charmante discussion, je peux faire ma réunion. Certains aurors doivent aller sur le terrain et plus vite on aura fini cette réunion, plus vite nous pourrons faire notre boulot.

- Bien sûr ! Répondit le ministre, en se levant. Weasley, Dolorès, allons-y ! Vous êtes une personne tout à fait intègre, Anne-Laure ! Rufus a bien fait de vous nommer à ce poste, vous le faites admirablement bien ! Bonne journée !

- Bonne journée, Monsieur le Ministre ! Répondirent tous ceux qui étaient présents. »

Nous regardâmes les trois personnes sortir. Au fond de moi, j'avais le sourire narquois et j'étais fière de moi. J'avais réussi à les embobiner, ils ne viendraient plus m'ennuyer avec cette histoire. De plus, j'étais dans les petits papiers du ministre, Albus allait être content.

Une fois partis, j'ai pu faire ma réunion. Le problème, c'est que nous avions perdu du temps avec ces histoires et certaines affaires nous donnaient du fil à retordre. Résultat :je suis sortie de cette salle à une heure ; j'espérai que Nymphadora ne soit partie déjeuner avant, sinon je ne sais pas quand je pourrai lui parler.

Alors que j'arrivais dans le couloir du deuxième étage, je vis une tornade rose me sauter dessus et me déclarer :

« - Ah, enfin ! J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié ! S'exclama ma tornade.

- Non, je ne t'ai pas oublié Dora, répliquai-je. Seulement, la réunion a duré plus que d'habitude. Certaines affaires sont plus compliquées. Si j'ai bien tout compris, tu n'as pas déjeuné et tu meurs de faim, c'est cela ?

- Tout à fait exact ! On y va ?

- On y va. Au même endroit que d'habitude !

- Non, il y aura trop de monde à cette heure-ci. Non, je connais un bar tout à fait tranquille et où on ne fera pas marcher sur les pieds et où on n'attendra pas des heures pour être servi.

- Dans ce cas-là, je te suis ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle me facilitait la tâche. Jamais, je n'aurai pu lui parler de l'ordre dans le petit restaurant où on allait d'habitude pour y déjeuner. Finalement, je bénis Fudge et ses idées de m'enquiquiner pendant mes réunions.

Près de 10 minutes plus tard, nous étions devant un restaurant que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Il était un peu en recul par rapport au reste du chemin de traverse.

Devant mon regard perplexe, la jeune auror déclara :

« - Ce restaurant a ouvert il y a quelques mois. Je l'ai découvert par hasard un jour où je flânais. On y mange très bien et pour pas très cher.

- Bien, allons-y dans ce cas-là. »

On y entra et on nous installa dans un coin relativement tranquille. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas grand monde, mais le lieu faisait intimiste. C'était l'endroit rêvé pour un rendez-vous amoureux.

« - Oula ! Je suis en train de divaguer ! Pensai-je.

- Alors, je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de me parler de tout ce que vous vous dites dans ces réunions, afin de préserver certaines missions relativement importantes, mais d'habitude, cela ne dure pas aussi longtemps. Tu t'arranges toujours pour finir suffisamment tôt pour aller déjeuner.

- Nous avons eu des invités non désirés en début de réunion.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Le ministre et ses chiens de poche.

- Tu veux parler d'Ombrage, je suppose. Mais, quel était l'autre chien de poche ?

- Percy Weasley !

- Ce nom me dit quelque chose, réfléchit Tonks. Ce n'est pas celui qui a remplacé Croupton et qui ne s'est pas aperçu que les ordres reçus n'étaient pas de son chef. Que faisait-il là ?

- Très perspicace, chère collègue. Apparemment, il a eu une promotion. Il est devenu le secrétaire du ministre.

- Comment a-t-il fait ? Je sais bien qu'il a bien travaillé dans ce service. Mais ce genre de bourde aurait du l'envoyer au fond d'un bureau sinistre et sans possibilité de promotion pendant un bon bout de temps.

- Je pense qu'il a su tirer son épingle du jeu

- De quoi voulait parler Fudge ? Cela devait être important pour s'incruster dans cette réunion, non ? »

A ce moment-là, nos commandes arrivèrent, ce qui m'empêcha de répondre. Je dois avouer qu'elle me facilitait énormément les choses. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'amener le fameux sujet, elle l'a fait toute seule. Remarquez, elle est excessivement curieuse. Pour cela, elle ressemble énormément à Sirius. Je sens qu'ils vont bien s'entendre.

Une fois, le serveur parti, je répondis à sa question, de façon assez brutale, je dois le dire :

« - Du retour, plus qu'improbable, de Voldemort ! »

Je la vis sursauter et pâlir à ce nom tant honni. Il va falloir que je lui apprenne à ne pas avoir peur de ce fichu nom ; pour une auror, c'est vraiment ridicule ! En attendant, je la vis baisser les yeux vers son assiette et manger silencieusement (« De sa part, c'est vraiment étonnant, je vous le garantis ! »). Puis, elle releva la tête et me posa une question :

« - Et, toi, que penses-tu de son retour ?

- Cela dépend de ce que tu vas me répondre à ce propos !

- Ok, je vais te répondre, dit-elle. Cela va peut-être mettre ma carrière en l'air ; mais tant pis, je me lance. Je pense que Dumbledore a raison de croire les paroles de Harry Potter. Je ne vois pas pourquoi un adolescent, qui n'a jamais connu ses parents, à cause de cet homme, mentirait pour se faire valoir. Je pense qu'il aurait préféré avoir une enfance joyeuse entourée de ses parents. Peut-être que c'est le cas avec son oncle et sa tante, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ce garçon est le Survivant et personne ne veut le croire. Moi, je vais te dire ce que je pense de tout cela. Fudge ne veut pas voir la vérité en face. Il ne veut pas voir son pouvoir s'écrouler maintenant qu'il aime tant cela. Il pense, certainement, que c'est grâce à lui, si le monde magique va bien. Mais, ce n'est pas le cas : c'est grâce à notre brigade et surtout grâce à notre ancien ministre. Lui n'est rien, alors il essaie de se faire valoir auprès des sorciers en niant une telle éventualité. Tu sais ce que je pense ?

- Non ?

- Je pense qu'il fonce droit vers un mur. Le réveil va être extrêmement douloureux, quand le monde magique s'apercevra que le jeune Potter et Dumbledore avaient raison sur toute la ligne. Et ce jour-là, il perdra le pouvoir ! »

Si je vous dis : estomaquée. Cela résume parfaitement la situation. Cette jeune femme n'a que 22 ans, mais elle est d'une maturité affolante quand il s'agit de choses très sérieuses, comme celle-ci. C'était bien ce que je pensai, elle ferait un excellent allié au sein de l'ordre.

« - Je vais te poser une question. Tu connais ma famille et les personnes qui la composent. Alors, quelle est ma position face à cette nouvelle ?

- Je crois, non je suis sûre, me répondit-elle, que tu crois en son retour, parce que ton cousin est mort pour permettre sa disparition pendant 14 ans, pour qu'on puisse vivre en paix pendant ce court laps de temps. Alors, tout ce que j'ai dit restera entre nous et les bons petits plats servis ici.

- Tout à fait exact, répliquai-je. Excellente réponse auror Tonks. Maintenant, autre question : que sais-tu de l'ordre Du Phénix ?

- L'ordre du Phénix ? Répéta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas l'organisation créée par Dumbledore en 1978 pour combattre face de serpent. D'ailleurs, ton cousin, ainsi que le mien, en faisait partie, non ?

- Tout à fait, renchéris-je. Mais, il n'y avait pas que lui. Moi aussi, j'en faisais partie et… j'en fais toujours partie.

- Attends, tu es en train de me dire que vous avez reformé l'organisation, finit-elle en chuchotant.

- C'est exact !

- D'accord. Mais, pourquoi m'en parles-tu ? Me questionna-t-elle, avant d'y répondre par elle-même : attends ! Tu veux que j'en fasse partie. Tu veux que je vous aide à combattre Tu-Sais-Qui, que je mette mon début de carrière en jeu pour cela ?

- C'est exactement cela. Et, arrête d'appeler Voldemort comme cela, cela m'énerve. On croirait entendre un sorcier de bas étage. Ce que tu n'es pas bon sang ! Quant à ta carrière, si tu es discrète, je ne vois pas en quoi ta carrière prendrait un coup.

- Tu oublies que je ne suis pas discrète.

- Non, tu n'es pas discrète quant il s'agit de te prendre tous les meubles dans une salle où il n'y en a que trois ; mais, quand il s'agit d'une affaire, tu sais te taire. Tu ne filtres rien. Je m'en suis aperçue lors de ton examen et que ce type voulait absolument te faire cracher le morceau. Qui plus est, je te fais confiance. Cela dit, ce n'est pas une obligation, tu as parfaitement le droit de refuser. Je ne te lancerai pas de pierre et dirais aux autres que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais si je pense la contraire. J'en connais un qui va m'en parler pendant des semaines. Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose pour lui clouer le bec. »

On avait presque fini de déjeuner. Je me levai pour aller payer l'addition, puisque c'était mon tour. Je voyais bien qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, mais je ne savais pas exactement à propos de quoi. Pour tout vous dire, si elle refuse, je la comprendrais, c'est une décision à ne pas prendre à la légère. Elle est jeune et je ne lui porterai aucun préjudice, chacun d'entre nous est libre de ses choix, même si les miens ont été décidés il y a déjà bien longtemps.

Quand je reviens, elle est toujours dans la lune, je ne fis pas la conversation. On rejoignit ainsi le ministère. Au moment où on allait entrer dans le bâtiment par poudre de cheminette, elle me dit :

« - D'accord. Je signe où et quand ?

- Il y a eu une réunion dans deux jours à cette adresse, lui répondis-je en lui tendant un papier. Tu lis ce papier et tu le brûles tout de suite avant d'entrer dans le ministère ; personne, tu m'entends, ne doit trouver cette adresse.

- A vos ordres, chef ! Répliqua-t-elle, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. »

On rejoignit la brigade et la journée se passa relativement bien. Une fois rentrée chez moi, j'envoyais une brève missive au directeur de Poudlard, lui signifiant qu'on avait un nouveau membre dans nos rangs.

**OoOoO**

Le surlendemain, Nymphadora et moi arrivâmes sur le lieu de rendez-vous. Me souvenant qu'il ne fallait pas réveiller un certain tableau (« Il faudra que je demande à Remus qui était dessus, ou plutôt à Sirius ! »), je mis à toquer à la porte, ce qui me valut une raillerie de la part de ma collègue :

« - Tu crois qu'ils vont t'entendre ?

- Ne sous-estime pas les membres de notre organisation, jeune demoiselle ! Si tu continues, je retire ma proposition et t'efface la mémoire.

- Vous savez, elle serait parfaitement capable de le faire, m'interrompit une voix amusée.

- Bonsoir Remus ! Tu nous laisses entrer, je ferai les présentations dans le hall, plutôt que dehors.

- Tu as raison ! Entrez ! »

Je laissai entrer Nymphadora devant moi : énorme erreur. Une fois entrée, il a fallu qu'elle se prenne les pieds dans l'unique meuble que composait la pièce, c'est-à-dire un porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll (« Quel mauvais goût, d'ailleurs ! »). Bon, cela passe encore, j'allais juste l'embêter avec sa maladresse légendaire. Le problème, c'est que le bruit se répandit dans tout le hall et que cela réveilla le tableau.

« -DEHORS, TRAITES A VOTRE SANG. VOUS ETES INDIGNES D'ENTRER DANS MA MAISON !

- Vous ! M'exclamai-je. Mais, vous êtes obligée de nous pourrir la vie, même morte. Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire cinq minutes. Comment on la fait taire ? Demandai-je, en me tournant vers Remus.

- Il faut remettre les rideaux en place. Tu m'aides ? »

J'acquiesçai et l'aidai. Au bout d'une minute, on réussit à avoir un calme paisible dans le lieu. En me retournant, je vis que la plupart des membres de l'ordre étaient là. A voir leur tête, ils pensaient que c'était moi qui avait fait hurler mon ex-future belle-mère. Je vais me sentir vexée, si cela continue. Quoique, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avec elle. Je me retournai vers Nymphadora, étalée toujours par terre, et je l'aidai à se redresser sur ces deux jambes.

« - Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher. Tu es bien la seule personne que je connaisse qui arrive à trouver le seul meuble se trouvant dans une pièce. A cause de toi, tout le mode croit que c'est moi qui l'ai fait exprès, plaisantai-je, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Mais, cela aurait pu être vrai, renchérit Remus, qui avait compris où je voulais en venir.

- Peut-être, mais je ne savais que le tableau à ne pas réveiller était Walburga Black, la mère de Sirius. Et, puis, je l'aurai fait avec plus de subtilité.

- Comment cela ? demanda Tonks, perplexe.

- J'aurai poussé le porte-parapluie, je ne me serai pas étalée avec, finis-je, en souriant. »

Je sentis les autres membres, qui commençaient à rire. J'avais réussi !

« - Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on n'a pas une réunion de prévu, ce soir. En plus, je n'ai pas envie de le faire dans ce hall et en chuchotant toute la soirée.

- Tu as raison, décréta Sirius. On y va. Remus, je vais finir par croire que tu le fais exprès.

- De quoi tu parles ? Questionna Remus.

- A chaque fois que tu ouvres la porte, tu récoltes toujours les plus belles femmes. »

A ces mots, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et je vis Nymphadora rougir de la tête aux pieds, même ses cheveux devinrent rouges. Mais, je ne suis pas la seule à l'avoir vu.

« - Remus, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Demanda Sirius, perplexe.

- Vos cheveux n'étaient pas roses tout à l'heure ? Demanda Remus à Tonks, sans tenir compte de la question de Sirius.

- Cela suffit tous les deux ! M'interposai-je. Vous la mettez dans l'embarras. Je vais faire les présentations, mais dans la cuisine. Maintenant, on y va ! »

Ils ne répliquèrent pas et continuèrent leur route, tandis que je guidai Nymphadora vers la cuisine, tout en surveillant qu'elle ne trébuche pas encore contre un meuble.

En croisant son regard, je vis qu'elle me disait merci et je lui fis un sourire. Arrivées dans la cuisine, tout le monde nous regardait et je fis les présentations :

« - Bonsoir tout le monde ! Commençai-je. Je vous présente une nouvelle recrue, qui nous sera extrêmement bénéfique : Nymphadora Tonks, appelée plus communément par son nom de famille. Si vous l'appelez par son prénom c'est à vos risques et périls.

- Bonsoir, lança une Tonks toute timide.

- Alors, d'habitude, elle n'est pas du tout comme cela, mais disons que l'épisode du hall est encore chaud. »

Toute l'assemblée éclata de rire et je me pris un coup de pied.

« - Aïe ! Glapis-je. Tu n'as pas honte d'assommer son chef. Continue et je te mets derrière un bureau !

- Tu ne pourras pas ! Répliqua-t-elle, toute bonne humeur retrouvée.

- Pourquoi cela, jeune fille ?

- Il faudra que tu expliques pourquoi je serai derrière un bureau aux collègues ! Tu te vois dire : « elle m'a manquée de respect pendant une réunion de l'ordre ». »

Elle avait le sourire éclatant de quelqu'un qui a réussi ton coup et elle s'assit fièrement sur une chaise, sans la faire tomber.

« - D'accord, jeune demoiselle. Rira bien qui rira le dernier ! Pensai-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

- Dis-moi, Anne-Laure ?

- Oui, Kingsley ?

- Je voulais te féliciter ?

- A quel propos ?

- De ta fameuse tirade lors de la réunion. Tous les chefs n'arrêtent pas d'en parler.

- De quoi parles-tu, Kingsley ? Demanda l'assemblée.

- Oh non ! Je vais me retrouver sous les feux de la rampe ! Pensai-je, accablée. Je déteste cela. Dire que j'avais dit cela pour clouer le bec de Fudge, pas pour que ce soit répéter à tout l'ordre. Mais, j'avais oublié Kingsley ! »

Et, il raconta tout le début de la réunion. A la fin de son discours, tout le monde me regardait ébahi, sauf Rogue, qui s'empressa de répliquer :

« - En bonne petite Gryffondor, éructa-t-il, tu ne peux t'empêcher de te rendre intéressante.

- Si j'avais voulu avoir tous les honneurs, contre-attaquai-je, je l'aurai raconté avant Kinglsey.

- Non ! Tu préfères laisser les autres le raconter et récolter les lauriers de la modestie.

- Et, toi, tu récoltes les lauriers de la mauvaise foi, explosai-je. Maintenant, si j'ai dit cela, c'était pour sauver ma carrière. De plus, si j'avais dit ce que je pensais vraiment, je ne pourrais pas donner des informations capitales à l'ordre. Pour finir, je n'ai pas l'intention de me marcher sur les pieds par Fudge et ses petits chiens de poche. Alors, tes réflexions, Severus, tu te les gardes pour toi ! Suis-je claire ?

- Très claire, marmonna-t-il, les dents serrées.

- Maintenant, discutons de choses plus sérieuses que de mes réflexions.

- Oui, vous avez raison ! Décréta Albus. Commençons par présenter cette jeune recrue. Nymphadora, pouvez-vous vous présenter, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr ! »

Alors que Nymphadora se présentait et que je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille, je sentis un regard sur moi. Je le cherchais et finis par le trouver en face de moi. C'est un de ses regards qui vous met dans un état second et que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment interpréter : est-il admiratif ? Contemplatif ? Amoureux ? Ou les trois à la fois ?

« - Qu'essayes-tu de me dire, Sirius ? Que tu es fier de moi pour mon parcours pendant toutes ses années, que tu es fier que j'arrive toujours à rabattre le caquet de notre ennemi commun, que tu m'aimes toujours. Sois un peu plus clair, bon sang ! Pensai-je.

- Anne-Laure, avez-vous les plans demandés ?

- Quoi ? Sursautai-je, en quittant le regard de Sirius. Les plans ? Ah oui ! Les plans ! Je les ai, les voilà ! Désolée, j'étais un peu dans la lune.

- Dure journée ?

- Oui ! »

A partir de ce moment-là, je me plongeais totalement dans la réunion et ne m'occupais plus de Sirius et de ses regards.

Au moment de la fin de la réunion, je fis une déclaration :

« - Je voulais vous dire quelque chose !

- Nous vous écoutons, ma chère ? fit Dumbledore.

- Voilà, nous sommes sur une affaire assez complexe en ce moment. Heureusement, nous en voyons le bout. Cependant, il s'est aperçu que j'étais la seule en mesure de l'arrêter. Je suis donc obligée d'infiltrer pour le retrouver. Je ne pourrais donc pas être en contact avec vous pendant au moins un mois, si ce n'est plus ?

- Oh ! Bien sûr vous ne pouvez rien nous dire. Et pourquoi ne pouvons-nous ne pas être en contact ?

- Il faut que je me fasse passer pour une moldue. Si on voit que je reçois des hiboux tout le temps, cela peut être suspect pour la personne recherchée.

- Entendu. Soyez prudente tout de même.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Au fait, je pars demain ! »

Sur ces paroles, je dis bonsoir à tout le monde et partit directement. Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de discuter, il fallait que je fasse mes valises ce soir et, je dois le dire, j'étais assez troublée par le regard de Sirius, que je n'arrivais pas à analyse. Sûrement que ce mois loin de lui et de ses retrouvailles à peu brutales va faire du bien aussi bien à moi qu'à lui.

* * *

**Voilà fin du chapitre.**

**Je dois vous avouer qu'il y avait quelques passages non prévus au programme, comme le début de la réunion avec le ministre :j'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

**Par contre, il y en a un que je n'ai pas mis, je voulais mettre à l'honneur Remus et Dora, mais j'ai trouvé cela un peu prématuré.**

**Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement du point de vue de Sirius, pendant qu'Anne-Laure part au loin : dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**Bisous.**

**PS : N'oubliez pas les reviews, j'en raffole et je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez.**


	4. Chapitre 4 : envoyée au loin

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**j'espère que vous allez bien.**

**je me suis aperçue que je ne vous remerciait jamais pour toutes les reviews que je recevais : alors merci à toutes et à tous pour vos charmantes reviews.**

**Sinon, j'ai eu un peu de mal à pondre ce chapitre, mais j'y suis arrivée.**

**donc : bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Envoyée au loin**

**Point de vue de Sirius Black**

Comme toujours, depuis mon évasion d'Azkaban, je me réveillais tôt le matin et toujours aux abois, alors que je savais pertinemment que personne ne viendrait me chercher, grâce ou à cause, selon le point de vue, du sort Fidelitas. Personne ne penserait qu'Albus Dumbledore, bien qu'en disgrâce depuis quelques temps, ne protégerait un criminel.

Je me sis levé, puis dirigé vers la cuisine, sans croiser Kreattur, ce qui me fit du bien, sinon je crois que j'aurais commis un meurtre. Une fois à destination, je préparais un petit déjeuner pour deux, c'est-à-dire Remus et moi.

En fait, je faisais tout pour ne pas penser à elle, mais je n'y arriverais pas. Rien que le fait d'avoir dit à Remus, à la première réunion (sans savoir que c'était elle), qu'elle pouvait être plus qu'une amie me rend malade. Qu'il essaie seulement de l'approcher et il y aurait du loup-garou au prochain dîner suivant la pleine lune.

Je me secoue et m'aperçois que tous les efforts faits pour l'oublier sont vains : je l'aime et je l'aimerai toujours et à jamais. Mais, quand est-il pour elle ? M'aime-t-elle toujours ? Elle avait l'air troublée lorsque je lui ai lancé mes regards ? Pourtant, Remus ne m'en parle jamais, comme pour me ménager, comme s'il y avait quelque chose que je ne devrais pas savoir.

Mais, qu'est-ce que cela peut être ? A-t-elle refait sa vie ? Si oui, avec qui ? Quelqu'un que je connais ?

Tout d'un coup, alors que je faisais la pâte pour les pancakes, je me mis à bouillir de rage ? Il n'avait pas osé faire cela, quand même ! Pour qui se prend-il cet enfoiré ? Il n'a pas le droit !

Alors que je manquais de faire exploser ce pauvre saladier, j'entendis une voix claire :

« - Qu'est-ce que t'a fait ce saladier, Sirius ? »

Je me retournai et me retrouvai devant ma jeune cousine. Je ne sais toujours pas où elle avait trouvé l'idée des cheveux roses, mais je trouvais que cela apportait un peu de gaîté à la cuisine et sûrement à la maison entière.

« - Oh ! Salut Tonks ! Ce saladier ne m'a rien fait. Une mauvaise pensée m'est passée par l'esprit et je me suis acharné sur le premier truc que j'ai trouvé ! Répliquai-je, essayant de chasser mes réflexions et cette colère.

- Oh, comme je le plains ! Dis : à qui pensais-tu pour vouloir tuer ce bol ? Plaisanta-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Remus n'est pas encore debout ?

- Je pensais, répliquai-je. Et Remus ne va pas tarder, continuai-je, en regardant l'heure. Tu prends le petit déjeuner avec nous ?

- Oui. Tu veux de l'aide ? »

J'acceptai bien volontiers, bien que je me doutais que cela allait finir en catastrophe. Cela fait une semaine que je la connais et je suis d'accord avec Anne-Laure, elle est d'une maladresse incroyable. Je me demandais d'où elle sortait cela : les Black ne sont pas réputés pour cela et je n'ai jamais entendu Androméda se plaindre que son mari soit maladroit.

J'imagine mère me dire : « voilà ce que cela donne un mariage entre un sang-pur et un sang-de-bourbe : une tare ! » La tare c'est vous mère, ainsi que tous ceux qui pensent comme vous.

« - Du calme, Sirius, du calme ! Me raissonnai-je. »

Je la connais que depuis une semaine, mais elle vient prendre ses petits déjeuners et ses dîners ici avec Remus et moi, enfin quand Remus ou elle-même ne sont pas en mission.

Je ne sais pas comment décrire les sentiments que je ressens quand elle est là, mais elle arrive à me faire oublier que je suis en cavale et donc obligé de rester cloîtré dans cette maison lugubre.

Elle me raconte toutes ses années passées à Poudlard, son entrée à l'académie des aurors, sa rencontre avec ma merveilleuse fiancée (« Euh ! Ex-fiancée ! Pardon ! »), sa formation et sa relation qu'elle entretient avec Anne-Laure. Je ne sais pas si elle sait qu'elle et moi aurions du nous marier, s'il n'y avait pas eu Peter.

En tout cas, j'ai voulu savoir si Anne-Laure avait quelqu'un dans sa vie en, ce moment, mais Tonks m'a dit qu'elle ne parlait pas de ses relations avec les hommes, mais par contre, elle s'intéressait un trop à la sienne.

« - Non, je n'essaie pas savoir par une tierce personne toute sa vie, je m'informe, c'est tout ! Qui a dit que j'étais jaloux ! »

Pendait que j'étais dans mes pensées, nous mettions le couvert ; et miracle, elle n'a rien cassé. Sur ces entrefaites, un Remus, pas tout à fait réveillé, arriva et s'installa à table sans remarquer qu'il y avait un invité. Remarquez, pour une fois, elle ne faisait pas trop de bruit.

« - Fatiguée, Tonks ? Un amant, peut-être ? Pensai-je, avant de dire à voix haute, tout en canalisant ma colère revenue d'on ne sait où : Bonjour à toi, Lunard. Bien dormi ?

- …, fut la réponse.

- Tu pourrais répondre. Comment veux-tu qu'on apprenne la politesse aux jeunes, si la vieille génération ne montre pas l'exemple !

- Sirius ! Me réprimanda Tonks. Ce n'est pas grave. Il répondra quand il aura pris une bonne tasse de thé. »

Cependant, la personne concernée sursauta en entendant une voix féminine et se redressa pour faire face à Tonks et Sirius qui le regardaient légèrement amusés. Remus, reprenant conscience avec la réalité, répondit enfin :

« - Bonjour à vous deux ! Désole, Nymphadora, je ne t'avais pas entendu ! D'habitude, tu aurais déjà fait tomber quelque chose par terre !

- Et, d'une Remus cesse de m'appeler comme ça, de deux, je ne casse pas tout le temps quelque chose, répliqua-t-elle, tout en s'asseyant et en se servant. En attendant, sers-toi. D'ailleurs, tu as de la chance ?

- Pourquoi ? Questiona-t-il, tout en servant une tasse de thé.

- Quand je suis arrivée, Sirius était sur le point de casser le pauvre saladier contenant la pâte pour les pancakes.

- Tonks, m'insurgeai-je, ce n'est pas la peine de raconter ce fait !

- Quelque chose t'a contrarié, Sirius ? me demanda Remus, avec sollicitude.

- Rien de grave, lui dis-je, tout en lui lançant un regard noir, malgré moi. »

Celui-ci me lança un regard interrogateur, mais je l'ignorai et parlai avec Tonks des nouvelles bêtises de notre cher ministère, et encore je suis gentil. Je crois qu'il y en a une, qui, quand elle rentrera, ne va pas être très contente. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à elle. De toute façon, elle a quelqu'un, j'en suis sûr.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, nous avons également parlé de la secrétaire d'état et je me suis aperçu que c'était une vraie garce et que Remus et Tonks avaient trouvé un terrain d'entente.

D'ailleurs, ces deux là avaient l'air d'avoir brisé la glace et ne semblaient plus gêné lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce : de vrais collégiens !

Au moment de partir, Tonks demanda des nouvelles d'Harry et des Weasley, qui devaient bientôt arriver.

« - Harry tourne comme un lion dans une cage, ce que je comprends tout à fait étant dans la même situation, dis-je avec sarcasme.

- Sirius, dit Remus, d'un ton lasse.

- Quant aux Weasley, ils arrivent en fin de semaine au grand complet, moins Percy bien entendu, continuai-je, sans prendre en compte la réplique de Remus.

- Ah oui ! Percy Weasley. Anne-Laure m'a dit qu'il avait regardé avec un air supérieur sur le visage ; elle avait une grande envie de lui envoyer soit une réplique cinglante, soit son poing dans la figure, soit un sort, pour lui enlever cet air de suffisance.

- Anne-Laure n'a jamais aimé ce genre de personnes, rigolai-je. Demande aux Serpentards !

- Tiens, en parlant de cela, vous avez l'air de bien la connaitre. Comment cela se fait ? »

Remus et moi, nous nous regardâmes abasourdis. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de nous.

« - Et bien, nous étions amis. Elle est la cousine germaine de James. Ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur. Elle a énormément souffert de leur mort, sachant qu'elle aimait Lily comme sa belle-sœur et adorait s'occuper de Harry, lorsque ses parents partaient en mission. Elle a subi un double choc, puisque Sirius et… »

Mais, il ne put finir sa phrase. Si Anne-Laure ne lui avait pas dit qu'ils étaient fiancés, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Je crus recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Cela me confirmait qu'elle avait quelqu'un.

« - De ce que je sais sur ma potentielle culpabilité dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle ne m'a jamais cru coupable. Malheureusement, comme je n'ai pas eu le droit à un procès, elle n'a jamais pu prendre ma défense.

- Oh ! Dit Tonks, confuse. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle avait nostalgique quand on parlait des Potter. Je dois avouer que maman ne m'a jamais enseigné l'histoire des familles de sang-purs, alors je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement. Je m'excuse, je n'aurai jamais du poser la question. Bon, bonne journée à vous deux !

- Attends, Tonks ! La rattrapai-je. Ne sois pas désolée. Je pense qu'elle t'en aurait parlé un jour, mais elle m'a dit, l'autre jour, et Remus aussi, qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de personnes ce soir-là : James, Lily, Harry, Peter, moi, mais également Remus, parce qu'ils se sont disputés à propos de cela. Alors, essaie de la comprendre, te parler de nous faisait rejaillir de mauvais souvenirs.

- Oui, tu as raison, Sirius. Je vais attendre qu'elle en parle. Mais, en vous côtoyant, cela va arriver vite. A ce soir pour la réunion. »

La jeune femme partit et je me refusai de retourner vers Remus, sinon j'aurai fait un meurtre (« un de plus depuis ce matin »).

« - Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait ce matin, me dit une voix, alors que je quittai la pièce, pour aller ranger cette baraque de malheur. »

Je ne répondis pas et filai aux étages supérieurs afin de nettoyer les futurs chambres des Weasley. Il avait été décidé que Harry et Ron dormiraient dans une chambre, Hermione et Ginny dans une autre, les jumeaux dans une troisième, Bill dans une quatrième et, enfin, les parents dans une cinquième ; ce n'est pas que je manquais de place, non. Mais, j'ai fait remarquer que peut-être d'autres personnes voudraient passer une nuit, si une mission se finissait tard, mais c'est surtout que je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur les chambres, il y avait des pièces, dont je voulais effacer toute trace de magie noire.

Seulement, j'avais oublié que mes amis étaient du genre têtu. Alors que j'entrai dans une des chambres, pour commencer le ménage, j'entendis la porte claquée et une voix légèrement contrariée s'éleva :

« - Je répète ma question : qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ce matin ? Je sens une colère sourde à mon encontre.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, répliquai-je, sèchement, sans me retourner et en commençant le rangement de la pièce.

- Je m'en fous que tu n'en aies pas envie, dit-il, tout en me prenant le bras pour me forcer à me retourner. »

On se regarda dans les yeux quelques instants. 12 ans d'Azkaban et de solitude ne rendent pas la complicité d'antan. On a vieilli, on a nos propres démons. Ce qui fait qu'on se confie moins, on se méfie encore de l'autre, même si on sait que c'est puéril et stérile.

Tout en le regardant, mon sentiment de colère revint avec force. Je ne cessai de l'imaginer avec elle, dans ses bras, à lui faire des choses que seul moi ai le droit de faire. Et, au fond de moi, je ne veux pas apprendre la vérité. Mais, tu sembles vraiment vouloir le savoir, alors tu vas savoir, espèce de loup-garou vicieux.

« - Tu veux vraiment savoir, Lupin ? Crachai-je, en accentuant sur le nom de famille. Il recula légèrement. Tu veux que je te dise, tu es un bel enfoiré. Tu comptais me le dire quand ? Jamais, sûrement ! Tu croyais que je ne m'en rendrai pas compte.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Me demanda-t-il, abasourdi et profitant du fait que je reprenais ma respiration.

- De quoi je parle ? Du fait que tu couches, en toute impunité, avec MA fiancée, répliquai-je sèchement, tout en retenant de lui flanquer mon poing dans la figure devant son air franchement étonné. Et, ne prends pas cet air innocent, cela ne prend pas avec moi ! »

Alors que je pensai qu'il baisserait au moins les yeux devant moi, sachant que j'avais raison, il partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. J'avoue, il y a quelques années, je serai parti avec lui, mais là, il me prend pour un con.

Devant mon air de plus en plus furieux, il se reprit, assez difficilement je dois le dire ; je ne me savais pas aussi drôle.

« - Mais, où es-tu allé chercher un truc pareil ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Peut-être du fait que tu as honte de me parler d'elle, alors que vous vous voyez régulièrement, répondis-je. Ne mens pas, elle me l'a dit.

- Oui, c'est vrai, on se voit assez régulièrement. Mais, si je ne t'ai pas parlé d'Anne-Laure, c'est que tu ne m'as pas posé de questions sur elle. J'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, que tu l'avais oubliée. De plus, elle ne me parlait pas de toi non plus. Alors, je faisais quoi moi, au milieu ? »

Je le regardai, légèrement hagard. Au bout de quelques secondes, je m'effondrais sur le lit, me fichant que je soulevai toute la poussière au point de tousser.

« - Je ne suis qu'un sombre crétin. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dit.

- Moi, j'appelle cela de la jalousie.

- Je ne suis pas… Si tu as raison, je le suis complètement, à en crever.

- Tu sais, si tu m'avais posé la question, je t'aurai répondu.

- Quelle question ? Répétai-je sans comprendre.

- Si elle avait des amants, si elle avait quelqu'un dans la vie ?

- …

- Alors, pour ta gouverne, monsieur le jaloux,…

- Tu as fini de te foutre de moi ?

- Non, je ne fais que commencer. Cela me rappelle notre septième, quand on t'a mis en boîte.

- Remus, menaçai-je, si tu ne réponds tout de suite à ma question, je te fais bouffer toute la poussière de cette chambre, compris ?

- D'accord ! Mais quel impatient. Donc, comme je le disais, je lui ai posé la question et elle m'a répondu qu'elle n'avait personne. Et, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait quelqu'un ! Rassuré ?

- Dans un sens, oui ! Mais, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle soit encore amoureuse de moi. Tu comprends, de l'eau a passé sous les ponts depuis cette fameuse nuit. Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- La seule chose à faire, pour le moment, c'est de discuter avec elle. Ne reste pas dans ton coin, quand elle est là. Va vers elle, discute avec elle, même si c'est pour parler de son travail ou des missions pour l'ordre. Brise la glace.

- Tu sais, j'ai discuté avec elle, juste après la première réunion. Je sais déjà qu'elle m'a toujours cru innocent. Si tu savais, comme cela m'a réchauffé le cœur. J'ai failli l'embrasser, mais j'ai trouvé que cela pouvait paraître déplacer.

- L'amour est éternel, Sirius, dit philosophiquement Remus.

- En tout cas, je suis fier d'elle. Tu as vu où elle est arrivée aujourd'hui ! J'avais peur qu'elle baisse les bras, qu'elle soit au fond de la déprime, mais non, elle a même envoyé balader Rogue : un moment mémorable !

- Hé Don juan ! Au lieu d'avoir un air béat, aide-moi à faire le ménage ! »

Outré qu'il interrompt ainsi le monologue sur ma chère et tendre, je lui envoyai de la poussière dans la figure. Après, nous avons fait le ménage ans la chambre, je peux vous dire qu'elle en avait besoin, j'en tousse encore.

Arghh ! Dans quelques heures, réunion. Qui dit réunion, dit Rogue et ses sarcasmes et ses sempiternelles remarques, comme quoi il risque sa vie à chaque fois qu'il sort de la maison, alors que certains restent bien au chaud.

Si je ne me retenais pas, je lui aurai déjà envoyé un sort de mon cru dans la figure.

**OoOoOoO**

Comme l'a dit Nymphadora ce matin, on avait une réunion ce soir-là. Inconsciemment, j'espérais qu'Anne-Laure soit là, bien que ce soit impossible.

On commençait juste la réunion, quand Tonks arriva en trombe.

« - Désolée d'être en retard, mais la réunion avec mon équipe a duré un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Maudit Anderson et ses questions idiotes !

- Des nouvelles d'Anne-Laure, Nymphadora ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Non aucune. Mais, avec elle, pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi elle et pas un autre ? Cracha Rogue. Il faut qu'elle séduise un homme ?

- C'est presque ça, professeur Rogue, répliqua ma cousine. Mais, voyez-vous, les affaires des aurors ne vous regardent absolument pas, à moins qu'elles ne touchent l'ordre directement. Donc, vous laissez ma chef tranquille, avant que j'oublie que vous faites partie de l'ordre. »

Sur ce, elle s'assit à la droite de Remus, sans lui accorder aucun regard. Elle a de la répartie cette petite. Pour ça, elle ressemble bien aux Black. Par contre, c'est quoi ce « presque ça ». Je sais que cela arrive dans le métier, mais quand même. Bon, concentrons-nous sur cette fichue réunion et les fichus rapports de Rogue sur les activités de nos amis mangemorts. Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi c'est dangereux pour lui. Il suffit juste qu'il discute avec eux et le tour est joué.

Ca y est, il recommence. Moi, je risque ma vie pour le bien-être des autres, pour que l'ordre soit au courant de tout, pendant que certains restent tranquillement cloîtrés chez eux. Tiens, il a rajouté une phrase, qui me fit lever de ma chaise d'un bond :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je dis qu'il y en a certains qui s'inventent des missions pour échapper à celles qui sont vraiment risquées : c'est typiquement gryffondorien ! Rétorque-t-il, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Cela suffit. Tu n'y connais rien au métier d'auror. Tu crois qu'on choisit les missions les plus faciles. Non ! Alors, tes réflexions, tu te les gardes, répliquai-je sèchement.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle a fait pour obtenir ce poste. D'habitude, on ne l'obtient que vers 40 ans. Or, elle l'a eu à 31 ans. Je suppose qu'elle a du coucher avec le patron ! »

Ce coup-ci, je vais le tuer. Alors que j'allais lui sauter dessus, je me fus retenu par Kingsley et Sturgis, pendant que le professeur Dumbledore lui assène de se taire et de s'excuser. Je repère que Remus a serré les poings tellement forts, qu'il va finir par se faire mal, Tonks est livide, mais a posé une main sur l'épaule de Remus ; visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à vouloir lui refaire le portrait.

Au bout de 5 minutes, tout redevint calme, en fin en apparence. La réunion put continuer.

Alors que tout le monde commençait à aller vers la sortie, Molly m'arrêta :

« - Sirius ?

- Oui, Molly ?

- Je voulais savoir quand nous pouvions arriver avec les enfants.

- En fin de semaine, ce sera parfait. Il manque encore deux chambres. Mais, si tu voyais la tonne de poussière, ce ne sera pas du luxe. De plus, Remus part en mission demain, ce qui fait que je serais tout seul pour faire le ménage.

- D'accord ! Donc, on dit vendredi en fin d'après-midi.

- Oui, pas de problème. Par contre, il faudrait faire les courses, il n'y a plus grand-chose.

- Aucun souci, je les ferai demain et j'apporterai le tout avant vendredi pour éviter les trop gros paquets. A demain, je suppose !

- A demain, Molly. »

**OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, je me levai encore très tôt, à cause de ses cauchemars. Même sortir d'Azkaban, je n'arrêtai pas d'en faire.

Après un petit déjeuner pris en compagnie de Remus et après son départ, je me décidai à faire le ménage des autres chambres : ce sont les pièces les moins infectés de la maison, mais je sens qu'on va avoir du fil à retordre pour le salon ou encore la salle à manger.

Tout en faisant le ménage, je réfléchissais à la discussion qu'on a eu entre Remus et moi : il avait raison (« c'est énervant, ce type a toujours raison ! »), il faut que j'entame le dialogue avec elle. Je m'y attèlerai dès qu'elle rentrera. Voilà, un bon sujet de conversation : sa mission, enfin si elle pourra en parler, mais je pense que oui.

En tout cas, j'ai hâte qu'il y ait du monde dans cette maison, je suis en train de devenir fou ; si cela continue, je vais parler tout seul. J'espère qu'Harry va bientôt arriver, comme cela je pourrais lui présenter Anne-Laure, en évitant peut-être de lui dire qu'elle est de sa famille, c'est à elle de lui dire.

**OoOoOoO**

Le vendredi arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais, mais j'avais fini le ménage à temps. Enfin, ce n'était pas le nec plus ultra, sachant qu'il me faudrait des mois pour qu'elle soit métamorphosée.

En effet, il va falloir qu'on change la tapisserie, que je trouve un moyen d'enlever mère, sinon je sens que je vais exploser, qu'on vire toute trace de magie noire (« et c'est la partie la plus dure ! »), qu'on change les tapis. En gros, je veux que cette maison ressemble à autre chose que ce qu'elle était dans mon enfance. Seulement, comme je ne peux sortir, cela risque d'être un peu plus compliqué !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et les hurlements de ma mère aussi. J'ouvris la porte avant toute chose, sachant qu'elle risque de se remettre à hurler avec toute cette petite famille.

« - Bonjour à tous ! Clamai-je, entrez vite, avant que mère n'ameute tout le quartier !

- Bonjour Sirius ! Me répondirent tous les membres de la famille Weasley et Hermione Granger.

- Dépêchez-vous de monter le premier étage, c'est plus calme et je vous montrerai vos chambres une fois que j'aurai coupé le caquet de mère. »

Tout le monde m'obéit, alors que Molly et moi refermions le plus rapidement possible le portrait.

Une fois fait, nous montâmes au premier et je montrai à chaque personne sa chambre.

Dans la cuisine, les adolescents apprirent qu'il fallait qu'ils nous aident à rendre présentable cette maison, ils râlèrent ; mais devant le regard de Molly, ils obtempérèrent assez facilement.

Alors que Molly préparait le dîner, je pensais qu'il me restait environ deux semaines, minimum, avant de revoir ma belle. J'étais impatient même si j'essayai de ne pas le montrer.

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre est fini, bien que j'ai eu du mal avec la fin, je l'aime pas trop, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver une fin correcte.**

**  
de plus, j'ai un peu de mal avec Sirius à ce moment-là de sa vie, peut-être parce qu'il est plus âgé que moi et je ne peux pas savoir exactement ce qu'il pense : dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si je dois refaire un chapitre de son point de vue ou pas!  
**

**Autres chose : plus j'avance dans la fic (enfin on est qu'au mois d'août, mais j'ai toutes les idées), plus j'ai du mal à me dire qu'il va falloir que je tue Sirius. alors question : fais-je un UA ou pas à partir du mois de Juin et du département des mystères?**

**Donc, reviews pour que je sache tout ça!**

**gros bisous! **


	5. Chapitre 5 : retour et rencontre

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**je ne sais comment expliquer mon magnifique retard de plus d'un mois, mais j'ai commencé à l'écrire sur feuille et ce fut long à taper à l'ordinateur, j'en ai eu pour 16 pages.**

**Dans ce chapitre, on retrouve notre héroïne, avec la rencontre tant espérée avec Harry j'ai également essayé de faire briser la glace entre nos deux amoureux,mais j'ai estimé qu'il en fallait pas en faire trop non plus, donc si vous trouvez que c'est long, dites-le moi !**

**Je vous remercie aussi pour vos reviews et vos conseils.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Retour et rencontre avec Harry**

**Point de vue d'Anne-Laure O'Connell**

Enfin, j'étais de retour : bon, avec une blessure dans le dos que je ne pouvais pas voir et un prisonnier complètement assommé. Remarquez, après ce que je lui ai fait, c'est normal. Je n'y suis pas allée de main morte, mais ce fut un retour à l'envoyeur.

Pour le moment, j'étais à Sainte Mangouste, en train de me faire, littéralement, engueuler par le médicomage :

« - Vous auriez dû venir tout de suite, au lieu d'attendre le lendemain !

- Oui, bien sûr ! Et, je laissai mon prisonnier m'échapper, alors qu'il avait assassiné six femmes ! Contre-attaquai-je.

- Vu sous cet angle, non ! Visiblement, vous l'avez amoché.

- Vu la douleur que m'a cautionné cette blessure, je trouve que ce n'est pas cher payé.

- Bon, voici la crème à mettre tous les soirs pendant une semaine. Je vous donne aussi une potion anti-douleur, au cas où vous auriez trop mal. N'en abusez pas trop non plus !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, moins j'en prends, mieux je me porte !

- Ceci est une lettre pour votre supérieur !

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Vous lui donnez et c'est tout, Miss O'Connell.

- D'accord ! Je peux y aller ?

- Oui.

- Au revoir Docteur.

- Au revoir Miss. »

Alors que je me dirigeai vers un autre service pour récupérer mon blessé, je regardai cette stupide lettre et me dis que j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure.

Une fois que j'eus récupéré mon prisonnier, qui pestait contre les sorciers sachant très bien se faire passer pour des moldus, on se dirigea vers la première cheminée venue pour rejoindre la brigade.

Arrivés là-bas, je le confiai à l'un des aurors, qui le conduisit en salle d'interrogatoire. J'en profitai pour passer au bureau du chef des aurors pour donner cette lettre et lui faire un rapport oral succin.

Alors que j'allais toquer à la porte, je vis le ministre et ses chiens de poche en sortir.

« - Anne-Laure ! S'exclama le ministre. On commençait à s'inquiéter de ne plus vous voir déambuler dans les couloirs !

- Bonjour Cornelius ! Vous savez pour passer pour une moldue, il ne faut pas que les hiboux entrent et sortent de ma chambre. De plus, disparaître d'un seul coup pour réapparaître quelques heures plus tard peut paraître suspect pour le présumé coupable, expliquai-je.

- Vous avez raison. Bon, on vous laisse. Je suppose que vous vouliez voir Rufus, ce qui veut dire que vous l'avez attrapé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous avez vu juste. Il est en salle d'interrogatoire en ce moment même.

- A bientôt ma chère !

- A bientôt Cornelius ! Dolores ! Mr Weasley ! Dis-je aux deux chiens de poche. »

Ils me répondirent par un hochement de tête ; ce coup-ci, je pus entrer dans le bureau sans encombre.

« - Bonjour Rufus ! Commençai-je.

- Anne-Laure ! S'exclama le chef, en relevant la tête de ses dossiers, je commençai à m'inquiéter.

- Vous savez. Je pense que c'était plutôt demain qu'il aurait fallu commencer à s'inquiéter, ironisai-je, tout en m'asseyant.

- Hum, c'est vrai !

- Que faisait le ministre dans votre bureau, à cette heure de la journée ? En général, il vient plutôt le matin, non ?

- Oui, mais il soupçonne que certains aurors soient en contact avec Dumbledore. Il m'a demandé de les surveiller.

- Qui soupçonne-t-il, sans vouloir être indiscrète, Rufus ? Questionnai-je, en me disant que j'avais bien fait de ne pas être là ce mois-ci.

- Shackelbolt et Tonks !

- Pardon ! Tonks ? M'étranglai-je.

- Oui, je suis aussi étonné que vous, sachant les origines de sa famille maternelle.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je vais les surveiller, comme on me l'a demandé. Bon, maintenant, comment s'est passé votre mission ?

- Très bien au début, un peu moins bien cette nuit ! Je suis juste blessée et ce n'est rien de grave ; notre suspect est arrêté et prêt à attendre son procès.

- Il est vraiment coupable ?

- Oh oui ! Il m'a littéralement tout avoué : comment il les avait tuées, comment il allait me tuer. Si vous aviez vu toute la quantité d'alcool qu'il m'a fait ingurgiter. Heureusement que j'avais pris une potion, sinon je ne serai pas là devant vous en train de discuter.

- Il ne doit pas être content ?

- Oh que non ! Vous verriez sa tête ! Bon, je vais finir de l'interroger, faire mon rapport et rentrer chez moi. J'ai passé une nuit blanche.

- Très bien, allez-y ! Bon travail !

- Merci ! Au fait, le médicomage m'a donné une lettre pour vous.

- Merci ! »

Je repartis dans le sens inverse, passa trois heures à interroger ce sale type. Vous voulez que je vous dise : c'est écœurant ! Les pauvres femmes ! Tout ça à cause d'un amour perdu ! Enfin !

Je pris ensuite une douche, me changea pour mettre des vêtements propres, tout en faisant attention à cette fichue blessure, seulement dû à mon étourderie.

Alors que je finissais mon rapport, la porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit avec perte et fracas. Sans relever la tête, je dis :

« - O'Connor ! Combien de fois vous ai-je dit de frapper avant d'entrer et de ne pas casser ma porte en entrant ?

- Vous êtes rentrée, chef, enfin ! Me répondit-il après avoir refermé la porte et s'être assis.

- Oui ! Répondis-je en relevant la tête. Voyant la sienne, je repris : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tonks a encore fait des siennes ?

- Non ! A part sa maladresse légendaire, elle fait très bien son travail. J'ai remarqué, cependant, qu'elle était un peu fatiguée (« note à moi-même : moins de missions pour l'ordre pendant au moins 15 jours pour miss Tonks ! »). Non, c'est Anderson !

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

- Il a failli faire rater notre mission, ce crétin !

- Laquelle ? Répliquai-je en me calant contre le fauteuil, avant de me rappeler que j'avais très mal au dos.

- L'arnaqueur ! Il est parti avant mon signal et il a eu le culot de me dire que c'était la faute de Tonks !

- Ok ! On se calme ! Je me chargerai de le lui dire demain. Là, il faut que je finisse ce rapport et que je rentre me coucher, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit.

- D'accord, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il rend nos réunions interminables avec ses questions. Pourquoi, quand vous êtes là, il ne les pose pas ?

- Hum, il a peut-être peur de moi, suggérai-je.

- Vous avez peut-être raison. Bon, je vous laisse. A demain !

- A demain ! Bonjour à votre petite famille !

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! »

Après qu'il eut refermé la porte, je pus finir mon rapport. Quelle équipe, Morgane, quelle équipe !

Au bout d'une heure, je l'avais enfin fini. Je regardai l'heure. Si je me dépêchai de rentrer chez moi, pour regarder mon courrier, je pourrai sûrement dîner avec les autres et avoir des nouvelles de l'ordre. Quoique, pour le dîner, c'était fichu, mais pas pour discuter.

Alors que je franchissais la porte de la brigade, j'entendis qu'on m'appelait :

« - Oui.

- Avant que vous partiez, Anne-Laure, je vous signale que vous êtes au repos pendant une semaine !

- Quoi ! Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Parce que le médicomage m'a signalé que la blessure était suffisamment importante pour vous arrêter. De plus, cela fait bien 3 ans que vous n'avez pas pris de vacances. Donc, je ne veux pas vous voir, ni voir des hiboux donner des instructions à votre équipe. O'Connor se chargera de votre équipe et je me chargerai du votre.

- Mais, enfin, chef, je vais avoir encore plus de boulot quand je reviendrais.

- Pas de discussion. J'ai pris ma décision. Vous vous reposez, est-ce clair ?

- Oui, chef ! A vos ordres !

- Bien. A dans une semaine. Oh, j'ai déjà prévenu O'Connor. Vous pouvez partir. »

Je rêve, je viens de me faire virer de mon propre bureau : une semaine ! Par Merlin ! Que vais-je faire pendant une semaine ? Tout d'un coup, l'image de Dumbledore me parvient ! Je vais faire des missions pour l'ordre, cela va m'occuper.

Sur ces bonnes intentions, légèrement furieuse tout de même, je partis direction, finalement, le quartier général de l'ordre.

Arrivée là-bas, je frappe à la porte pour éviter d'entendre hurler Mme Black. Pas d'humeur à entendre ses injures à l'encontre de tous les membres de la maison. Ce fut Molly qui m'ouvrit :

« - Tu es enfin rentrée, fit-elle en m'étouffant.

- Molly, tu me fais mal, gémis-je, alors que la douleur s'intensifiait.

- Oh, pardon ! Tu t'es blessée ? Es-tu allée à Sainte Mangouste ? As-tu de la crème ? De la potion ? Me débita-t-elle, alors que nous traversions le hall.

- Oui à toutes tes questions ! »

Le temps qu'elle me harcèle, nous étions déjà arrivées devant la porte de la cuisine.

« - Il y a une réunion ce soir pour que tu sois là ?

- Non, en fait, nous nous sommes installés ici le temps des vacances pour aider Sirius à faire le ménage.

- Quand tu dis nous, tu dis… Commençai-je avant de voir toute une ribambelle de rouquins, mais surtout Harry. »

Par Godric ! Tu ressembles tellement à James ! J'ai l'impression de voir James au même âge, quoique James était légèrement plus grand et n'avait pas le poids de toute responsabilité. Je me repris rapidement :

« - Oui, d'accord ! Je vois ! Il va y avoir des roux partout la maison ! Plaisantai-je. »

Je n'eus même pas le temps de dire bonjour que je sentis une masse sur mon dos. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement plaintif ; ce à quoi Remus demanda :

« - Anne-Laure, tu vas bien ?

- Non, j'ai reçu toute une équipe de Quidditch sur le dos ! Répliquai-je alors que la personne, descendue de mon dos, s'insurgeait :

- Je ne suis pas si lourde que ça !

- Non, Dora, tu n'es pas lourde. Mais, bon sang, avant de sauter sur les gens comme ça, demande-leur si, par hasard, ils n'ont pas mal au dos ! Ironisai-je, alors que je cherchai la potion anti-douleur.

- Oups, désolée ! En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois rentrée ! Tu l'as attrapé ?

- Merci ! Oui, je l'ai attrapé !

- Vous êtes… ? Nous interrompit l'un des rouquins.

- Ron, on ne montre pas du doigt ! Répliqua la brune à côté de lui.

- Mais, tu sais qui c'est ?

- Non, mais cela ne se fait pas !

- Attends ! Tu entends, Harry ! Jubila-t-il. Miss-je-sais-tout ne sait pas qui c'est.

- Oui, j'ai entendu, dit Harry. Mais je ne sais qui c'est, non plus ?

- Mais enfin, c'est Anne-Laure O'Connell ! »

Ouah ! Je suis flattée ! Je suis connue même chez les jeunes sorciers. Enfin, pas tous visiblement, parce que les deux autres me regardèrent comme si j'avais avalé un œuf de dragon.

« - Sirius, arrête de rire ! M'exclamai-je, alors qu'il s'étranglait. Mademoiselle, vous ne lisez jamais la gazette, je présume, ni vous Mr Potter ?

- Pas avant la troisième année, m'expliqua-t-elle.

- Alors, comme le disait Mr Weasley, je suis Anne-Laure O'Connell, auror de mon état et plus exactement directrice adjointe du service.

- Ouah ! S'exclama Harry.

- Oui, Harry, renchérit son parrain. Nous n'avons que des vedettes dans l'ordre.

- Oui, C'est sûr, ajoutai-je. Entre un directeur déclaré de plus en plus fou, un prisonnier en cavale et une directrice, qui aurait du t'attraper, je crois qu'on fait un drôle de groupe. »

Sirius et moi nous nous regardâmes et tout le monde éclata de rire, alors que nous nous échangions un sourire. Le premier vrai sourire depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés : qu'est-ce que cela fait du bien !

« - Bon, vous savez tous mon nom, mais je ne sais pas le votre.

- Oui, alors, reprit Molly, je te présente mes enfants : Fred et George (me désigne deux copies conformes), Ron (le rouquin de toute à l'heure) et Ginny la petite dernière (jolie comme tout, elle va en faire tourner des têtes). A côté de Ron, Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue chez les fous.

- Tu as mangé ? Me demanda Molly, déjà tournée vers les fourneaux.

- Non, mais je peux le faire !

- Rien du tout. Tu es blessée. Alors, tu t'assois, renchérit-elle, en me forçant à m'asseoir à côté de Sirius. Et tu attends que je te prépare quelque chose. »

Ne jamais ô grand jamais contrarier Molly Weasley, née Prewett, quand il s'agit de nourriture. Je vais en avoir pour un régiment. Je m'installai alors confortablement sur ma chaise, avant de me rappeler dans une grimace de douleur que je ne pouvais pas.

« - Ca va ? Me demanda Sirius, avec un ton légèrement inquiet.

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis blessée bêtement.

- Pendant ta mission ? Me demanda la tornade rose.

- Tu peux raconter ? Sollicita Sirius. »

Devant tous les regards curieux, je ne pus que leur conter mon enquête.

« - D'accord, bande de curieux ! Mais, pas un mot à personne à qui que ce soit, compris ?

- Compris ! Me dirent-ils en cœur. Vous vous êtes blessée comment ? Me demanda un des jumeaux.

- En prenant une branche.

- …

- Je vais commencer par le début. Merci Molly, dis-je, alors qu'elle me servait un vrai festin. Cela fait 6 mois que nous avons des victimes dans la même région, même mode opératoire, toutes moldues ; seules les dates variaient, mais c'était environ tous les mois. On a même pensé que c'était un moldu. Mais non ! C'était bien un sorcier ! Un cinglé !

- Il a tout avoué ? Me demanda Tonks, alors que j'avalai une bouchée.

- Tout de A à Z. j'ai sympathisé avec lui, inventé une histoire pour qu'il me prenne par cible. Hier soir, il m'a fait boire, m'a dit comment il allait me tuer, puis m'a traîné dans les bois, croyant que j'étais totalement éméchée.

- Ce n'était pas le cas ? Voulut savoir Hermione.

- Non, grâce à une potion. Alors qu'on était au milieu des bois, je me suis mise à courir pour lui échapper. Cela l'a rendu furieux. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis retournée pour savoir à quelle distance il était, afin de me mettre en position d'attaque. Seulement, quand je me suis mise à regarder devant moi, je me suis prise une branche dans le nez, ce qui m'a légèrement assommée. Le suspect en a profité pour me rattraper et m'attaquer dans le dos. Légèrement vexée de m'être faite avoir par une branche, et sous la douleur, j'ai répliqué en l'envoyant valdinguer contre un arbre et je lui ai cassé trois vertèbres. »

Quel silence ! On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée.

« - Vous n'avez vraiment pas pu éviter la branche ? Je veux dire vous baisser à temps ? Reprit Hermione.

- Si j'aurai pu ! Seulement, j'étais en pleine course et la branche était à 70 cm du sol ! »

De nouveau, silence. Enfin, pas tout à fait, Nymphadora était en train de s'étrangler de rire dans son verre et Sirius me regardait comme si j'avais avalé un œuf de dragon entier.

« - D'accord, repris-je. Quel jour on était hier ?

- Mercredi ! Me répondit l'un d'entre eux.

- Mais encore ?

- … ! Fut la réponse.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, vous en côtoyez un tous les jours !

- La pleine lune ! Dit une voix légèrement blanche. Vous avez attrapé un loup-garou !

- Très perspicace Miss Granger, vous feriez un excellent auror !

- Mais, je croyais qu'on n'arrêtait pas les loups-garous ? Demanda Harry, perplexe.

- C'est exact, mais celui-ci a tué six femmes et j'ai failli être la septième ! Répliquai-je, alors que je sentais Sirius se tendre à côté de moi. Ah, on s'inquiète ! Tout n'est vraiment pas perdu ! Pensai-je, alors que je lui lançai un regard rassurant.

- Il n'avait peut-être pas fait exprès ? Fit Ginny.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny ! Répondit Dora à ma place. Nous ne sommes pas partisans d'arrêter tous les loups-garous le lendemain de la pleine lune pour vérifier s'ils ont mordu quelqu'un. En plus, au début, nous ne savions que c'en était un.

- De plus, il a fait sciemment et avec un plan mis au point pendant le mois, mais je passe les détails, c'est assez ragoûtant. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir c'est que c'est à cause d'une femme.

- C'est toujours à cause des femmes, fit Sirius, narquois.

- Sir', tais-toi avant que je n'étouffe avec un morceau de pain, répliquai-je du tac au tac.

- Dis-moi, Anne-Laure, il ne t'a pas mordu ? S'inquiéta Remus.

- Non, juste griffé, mais qu'est-ce que cela fait mal, pardi ? Mais, même s'il m'avait mordu, je n'aurai rien eu ! Dites, il reste de la mousse au chocolat ?

- Oui, répondit Molly, un peu trop abasourdie par mon avant-dernière réplique. Dans l'arrière cuisine.

- Parfait, dis-je en me levant. Je vais m'en chercher. »

Vous devriez voir leur tête, c'est trop drôle. Ah, je crois que Sirius a compris, ainsi que Remus. Nymphadora est en train d'étouffer tellement elle se retint de rire aux éclats.

Quand je revins, je passai à côté d'elle pour lui taper dans le dos :

« - Respire ma grande, sinon tu vas finir par mourir étouffée !

- Tu n'as pas fait ça, Anne-Laure ? Me demanda Sirius.

- Pourquoi pas ? Fis-je en me rasseyant.

- Mais, quand as-tu commencé ?

- Au début de mes études d'auror ! On peut en faire la demande, ce que j'ai fait.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Questionna Ron, un peu perdu.

- C'est un animagus ! Répondit Hermione. Mais, vous n'êtes pas répertorié au sein du ministère.

- C'est exact, mais je suis déclarée sur celui des aurors : cela évite que les criminels sachent si un auror est un animagus ou pas.

- Ah ! Alors, on comprend la branche de 70 cm du sol ! S'exclama l'un des deux jumeaux.

- Oui ! D'ailleurs, les moldus pourraient entretenir leur forêt tout de même ! Cela fait un mal de chien.

- Vous êtes quoi ?

- Secret. Vous ne devriez même pas savoir que j'en suis un.

- Cela a l'air palpitant comme métier ! S'enthousiasma Ginny.

- Oui, dit comme ça ! Mais le problème, c'est que j'ai fait une erreur qui aurait pu être fatale si j'avais eu mon équipe avec moi.

- Tu ne l'aurais sûrement pas faite, puisqu'on t'aurait prévenue !

- Mouais, si vous le dites ! Bon, passons à autre chose ! Il s'est passé quelque chose d'intéressant pendant mon absence ?

- Pas grand-chose ; sauf Harry qui va passer devant la brigade magique.

- Hein, pourquoi ça ? Demandai-je, perplexe.

- Parce que j'ai du me défendre contre deux détraqueurs, fit Harry hargneux.

- D'accord. Envoyés par qui ?

- Pardon, mais par Voldemort ! S'exclama le concerné.

- Mouais, pas sûre !

- Hein ! Quoi ! S'exclama l'assemblée entière. Qui veux-tu que ce soit !

- Je ne sais pas. Mais pour quelqu'un qui voulait absolument vous tuer de sa propre main à son retour, je trouve cela un peu bizarre, non ? En général, il réserve les détraqueurs aux moldus. De plus, il n'aurait pas envoyé deux, mais toute une armée.

- Pas bête comme analyse, Anne-Laure ! Fit Arthur.

- Alors qui ? Contesta Harry. J'en ai légèrement ras-le bol que tout le monde veuille me tuer !

- Bienvenue dans le monde des gens célèbres, mon cher Harry !

- Bon, maintenant cela concerne l'ordre. Les enfants au lit ! Dit Molly d'une voix forte. »

Ils se mirent tous en mouvement. Ils sont très obéissants, je trouve. Au même âge, j'aurai trépigné, ragé, fait des pieds et des mains pour être au courant même si je savais que je ne participerai pas aux missions.

Devant mon air perplexe, Remus éclaira ma lanterne :

« - Ils ont essayé il y a une semaine ; ils ont réussi à glaner quelques informations, mais depuis plus rien. Molly veille au grain.

- D'accord, je vois. Et, ils n'essaient pas de savoir par un autre moyen !

- Si, mais Molly les a repérés ! Mais, j'ai remarqué que tu n'as posé que des questions d'ordre général, pas sur les missions.

- Ecoute ! Autant je suis d'accord pour qu'ils soient au courant de certaines choses, parce que des membres de leur famille se battent contre Voldemort. De plus, Harry est vraiment plus que concerné par cette guerre, même si je remarque que Molly le surprotège un peu. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait bien voulu empêcher Bill de faire parti de l'ordre, je me trompe ?

- Non, tout à fait exact ! Répliqua Bill, amusé.

- Autant, continuai-je, il faudrait mieux que certaines choses restent secrètes pour leur sécurité. Alors, prophétie toujours au chaud ?

- Toujours, dit Nymphadora. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille, c'est bientôt mon tour de garde. On se voit demain au boulot ?

- Non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Le médicomage que j'ai vu et le chef m'ont mise au repos forcé pendant une semaine ! Répliquai-je, en me levant et commençant la vaisselle.

- Ils ont réussi à faire ça ?

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sirius, perplexe.

- Cela doit faire 3 ans qu'Anne-Laure n'a pas pris de vraies vacances.

- 3 ans, mais tu es malade ! Dit une Molly scandalisée, qui était revenue.

- Comment s'y sont-ils pris ? Reprit Dora.

- Le médicomage m'a donne une lettre à remettre au chef, qui l'a lu et qui m'a mise sur la touche. Mais, ce n'est pas grave, je vais faire des missions pour l'ordre, je n'aurai que ça à faire ! Répliquai-je, toujours dos aux autres. Voyant que personne ne répondait, je me retournai : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu plaisantes ? S'exclama Sirius.

- Non, je ne plaisante pas, Sir' ! Je vais profiter de cette semaine de vacances.

- Sauf que, ma chère amie, dit Remus, on va répéter tout cela au professeur Dumbledore et que tu ne feras aucune mission.

- Vous plaisantez ? M'exclamai-je. Non, ils ne plaisantent pas. Bande de sorciers à la noix ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant une semaine ?

- Te reposer ? Proposa narquoisement Tonks.

- Mais je vais tourner en rond ! Ah, je sais ! Je vais vous aider dans le nettoyage de cette maison. Vous devez avoir besoin d'aide, non ? De toute façon, même si vous refusez, je viendrai quand même !

- Ah, je te reconnais bien là ! Tu as toujours le dernier mot, fit Sirius en se levant pour venir m'enlacer (« Ok ! On reste calme et on se détend ! »).

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne me laisse jamais marcher sur les pieds. Bon, j'y vais. Je vais me coucher. A demain tout le monde ! »

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je partis pour rentrer chez moi. Pendant que mon elfe me mettait de la crème, je repensai à la soirée.

J'ai enfin revu Harry après 14 ans. Il ressemble tellement à James. Il a tellement eu d'épreuves depuis son plus jeune âge, j'espère que cela va s'arranger après la mort de face de serpent.

Quant aux Weasley, ils ont l'air beaucoup plus sympathiques que cette tête d'ampoule de Percy. Je pense qu'on va bien s'entendre.

J'ai aussi remarqué que Dora et Remus avaient l'air de s'entendre, c'est une bonne chose, je trouve, pas que je veuille les mettre ensemble. Non, mais ils se complètent tous les deux.

Quant à Sirius, je ne sais que penser sur son attitude. J'ai pensé à lui tout le mois, loin de Londres et de Voldemort. Il a tellement changé en 14 ans, moi aussi, mais je n'ai pas passé 12 ans à Azkaban, entouré de détraqueurs et des mangemorts. Mais, via les repas équilibrés de Molly, il a repris des couleurs, je trouve ! En tout cas, il me parle plus facilement, a eu l'air de s'intéresser à ce que je faisais, notamment ma mission ; par contre, j'ai été troublée par cet enlacement spontané. Que voulait-il dire ? Il veut qu'on fasse de nouveau connaissance, pour dire qu'il m'aime toujours : peut-être. A approfondir.

**OoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain, je me réveillai vers 10h du matin, totalement reposé et un dos un peu moins endolori. Je me levai et partis me laver. Je prie mon petit déjeuner avant de partir pour le square Grimmaurd.

Quand j'arrivai, ils étaient déjà tous installés autour de la table de la cuisine. Il y avait seulement les petits roux, Hermione, Harry et Sirius :

« - Salut tout le monde, saluai-je en enlevant sa cape.

- Bonjour Anne-Laure, Mademoiselle, entendis-je.

- OK ! Je mets les choses au clair. Pas de mademoiselle, vous m'appelez par mon prénom, clarifia-je.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda Sirius. Et ton dos ?

- J'ai excellemment bien dormi et mon dos va beaucoup mieux, même si cela tire un peu ! Que mange-t-on à midi ?

- Du rôti de porc avec des petits légumes. Cela te va ?

- Impeccable ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez nettoyé ce matin ?

- Le petit salon, mais on n'a pas fini ! Sinon, on s'occupera de la bibliothèque ! Fit Sirius, alors que je m'asseyais à ses côtés.

- D'accord. Si vous voulez, je peux commencer dans la bibliothèque, pendant que vous finissez le petit salon. Mais, je ne porterai rien, promis ! Finissais-je, en voyant a tête de Sirius et de Molly. »

Les adolescents éclatèrent de rire devant ma réplique. Ils avaient l'air en forme, même Harry. La seule chose à reprocher c'est qu'il ait des cernes sous les yeux, il ne devait pas beaucoup dormir.

Molly, non plus, ne devait pas beaucoup dormir. Elle s'inquiétait pour ses enfants, mais également pour Harry ; elle avait l'air même un peu trop possessive avec lui et cela avait l'air d'agacer et Sirius et Harry, même si celui-ci devait beaucoup l'aimer. Il va falloir que j'en discute avec Sirius.

« - Alors, le ménage avance, Sirius ? Demandai-je, en me tournant vers lui.

- Oui, cela avance : on a fait le grand salon, la salle à manger, les huit chambres utilises, la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce qui reste ?

- Le boudoir, certaines salles de bains, le grenier, la chambre de mère, le bureau de père et le reste des chambres non utilisées.

- Et bien, il vous en reste des pièces à faire ; mais, tu as oublié le hall et les escaliers.

- Tant que mère est là, je ne le ferai pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'on fait trop de bruit, elle se met à hurler.

- Vous savez, il existe les balais, et pas besoin de faire du bruit, si vous ne laissez pas Dora l'utiliser ! Répliquai-je, alors que l'assemblée riait doucement.

- Maintenant, à table ! Et tout le monde mange ;

- A vos ordres, répondit-on en cœur. »

Je peux vous dire que Molly fait toujours aussi bien la cuisine. Quant à ses enfants, ils ont encore l'insouciance de leur jeunesse : les jumeaux me font penser aux maraudeurs, Ron et Hermione, par leur dispute, me font penser à James et Lily, Ginny a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère, mais avec 6 frères, il le faut bien. Harry, lui, rigole aux blagues des jumeaux, écoute les anecdotes de Sirius sur sa scolarité, sous l'œil réprobateur de Molly. Cependant, on peut voir que ses yeux ne rient pas ; cet adolescent a des problèmes qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, il est beaucoup trop sérieux. Au contraire, il devrait être insouciant, comme l'était son père à l'époque, bien que je ne veuille pas ni le comparer à lui, ni un double de James. Non, c'est un mélange de ses deux parents merveilleux.

Mais, au cours du repas, je n'ai pas oublié de regarder discrètement Sirius. Comme je me le disais hier soir, il a l'air en forme, mais je remarque son air soucieux, sûrement dû au fait qu'Harry risque de ne plus retourner à l'école. En même temps, si Harry est reconnu coupable, il ne sera plus seul dans cette baraque. D'un autre côté, il veut sûrement qu'Harry finisse ses études dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

Par contre, le fait qu'il soit au milieu de tous ces gens va le rendre plus social, et surtout il va réapprendre à vivre en société, ce qui n'est pas évident après 12 ans d'Azkaban et deux ans de fuite.

Par contre, je sens comme une tension entre Molly et Sirius, ce qui n'était pas le cas il y a un mois. Il faut que je me renseigne :

« - Sirius !

- Oui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je ne veux pas me montrer indiscrète et tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre : mais que se passe-t-il entre Moly et toi ?

- Rien. Juste que je ne fais pas un bon parrain !

- Sirius ! Soupirai-je. Molly essaie de faire au mieux pour le bien-être d'Harry. Je ne dis pas qu'elle le fait à bon escient ; mais, elle l'a vu plus que toi, alors elle s'imagine avoir plus de droit que toi.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! M'interrompit-il.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais, Sirius, n'oublie jamais que tu es le lien entre James et Harry. Et ça, Molly, quoiqu'elle fasse, ne peut pas faire grand chose ; tu es sa seule famille.

- Non, je ne suis pas sa seule famille ! Fit-il en me regardant dans les yeux. Quand vas-tu lui dire ?

- Quand j'aurai le courage de lui raconter le pourquoi du comment il a du rester chez les Dursley.

- D'accord, quand tu seras prête ! Finit-il, en mettant un bras autour de mes épaules.

- Exactement. »

On finit de déjeuner dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Après le déjeuner, ils retournèrent dans le petit salon, pendant que je m'occupai de la bibliothèque. C'est une pièce remplie de livres, dont la moitié doit être sur la magie noire. Je commençai par faire la poussière. Vous verriez la couche qu'il y a. rien que cela, cela m'a pris tout l'après-midi.

**OoOoOo**

Au cours de la semaine, on a connu la joie de voir Harry innocenté ; il va pourvoir retourner au collège. Malheureusement, bien que Sirius soit ravi pour lui, il s'est un peu plus renfrogné et sait qu'il va vivre seul à partir de la rentrée. Il va falloir qu'on trouve quelque chose, parce que Remus ne sera pas toujours là.

Ensuite, on a continué le ménage, la bibliothèque nous a pris trois jours, entre la couche de poussière et les livres qui ne voulaient pas se laisser faire.

Finalement, je e me suis pas ennuyée cette semaine. Je suis heureuse d'être rentrée, d'avoir rencontré les Weasley et le petite Granger. Quant à Harry, il faut que je lui dise, mais je n'en ai pas le courage, mais il faudra bien : « demain est un autre jour. »

* * *

**Fini pour aujourd'hui.**

**Ce chapitre est long, je ne pense pas que les autres seront aussi, mais sait-on jamais.**

**J'espère que mon histoire n'était pas trop grosse, mais je l'ai aimé telle quelle.**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Je dois vous dire que les prochains chapitres arriveront certainement vers début septembre, puisque je n'aurais pas internet, sauf cas rares.**

**Je vais donc essayer d'avancer dans l'histoire, mais je ne promets rien.**

**Bonnes vacances à tous.**

**Bisous.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : la rentrée et glace enfin

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai énormément de boulot en ce moment !**

**Je remercie d'abord tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ou tout simplement qui m'ont lu !**

**Voilà, donc, un nouveau chapitre, mettant surtout en scène Remus, Sirius, Nymphadora et la narratrice !**

**Je vous une bonne lecture à tous et espère une petite review !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : la rentrée et glace enfin brisée**

Après la semaine passée au square Grimmaurd, je pus retrouver le chemin de mon bureau chéri. Mais là, j'avoue, il y avait beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme qu'il y a quelques mois, voire quelques années. Je crois que je vais prendre des vacances à Noël pour les passer avec Sirius et Harry, ou du moins je l'espère.

Malheureusement, comme je le craignais, j'eus encore plus de boulot qu'avant de partir en vacances forcées. Si vous saviez les dossiers que j'ai du lire toute la journée : des rapports et encore des rapports.

Après lecture de tous les rapports, j'ai eu le droit aux réunions : de mon équipe et de toutes les équipes. Je peux vous dire que se remettre dans le bain ne fut pas une chose aisée, mais je m'en suis bien sortie. Ce fut donc une longue semaine de reprise ; de plus, j'ai repris mes missions pour l'ordre. Pour le moment, ce ne sont que des missions de surveillance. Le seul problème, c'est que cela a lieu généralement le soir et le jour de mes congés.

La cerise sur le gâteau de cette fin août fut la nomination du professeur de DCFM. Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise à tous quand Fudge annonça qu'Ombrage était le nouveau professeur et qu'elle permettra un renouveau dans Poudlard, où tout, d'après lui, partait dans tous les sens. En gros, il veut prendre le contrôle de Poudlard. J'ai très peur qu'on n'ait aucun étudiant adéquat pour l'académie des aurors.

Le seul point positif, c'est l'invitation de Molly à la petite réception en l'honneur de Ron et d'Hermione pour leur nomination de préfet. Je suis heureuse, ils le méritent tous les deux, bien que Harry doit se sentir légèrement délaissé. Mais, un jour, il comprendra qu'il a d'autres responsabilités beaucoup plus importantes. En tout cas, le fait que ce soit ses meilleurs amis va lui donner un appui face aux élèves de Poudlard, qui ne le croiront pas sur son discours du retour de Voldemort.

**OoOoOoO**

Le soir venu, Nymphadora et moi arrivâmes de bonne heure, sachant que les adolescents devaient se lever tôt et que Tonks ferait partie de l'escorte d'Harry.

Arrivées à la cuisine, nous vîmes que la plupart des invités était là : Remus, Sirius, Arthur, Bill, Kingsley, Maugrey, Molly, les jumeaux, Harry, Hermione, Ron, qui tenait fièrement son balai et Fletcher.

« - Tiens, Mondingus est là ! Dis-je en me penchant vers Tonks. Molly doit être de bonne humeur pour l'accepter ce soir !

- Oui ! Mais elle oublie qu'elle est chez Sirius, me répondit-elle. Donc, logiquement, il fait ce qu'il veut. De plus, il y est enfermé 24 heures sur 24, elle pourrait le lâcher un peu, tu ne crois pas.

- Mais, elle va rentrer au terrier demain. Et, à partir de ce moment, il va se retrouver tout seul ici ; sauf, quand Remus ne sera pas en mission.

- Je sais bien ! Soupira Tonks. Il va falloir trouver une solution.

- Oui. »

Je me tournai alors vers les autres et déclara tout fort :

« - Bonsoir tout le monde et félicitations aux deux préfets !

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles ! Fut la réponse.

- Alors quel effet cela fait d'être préfet ? Demandai-je.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de tout le travail qu'on aura à faire : surveiller les petits, faire respecter le règlement, les rondes, me débita Hermione.

- Je sais déjà tout ça ! Répliquai-je, amusée.

- Ah bon !

- Oui, j'ai été préfète et préfète en chef. Mais, tu sais, le rôle de préfète ne s'arrête pas à cela.

- Ah, si vous le dites ! Me répondit Hermione, perplexe.

- Mais, elle a été aussi capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, rétorqua Tonks.

- Vous avez été capitaine ! S'immisça Harry. Et, vous avez été à quel poste ?

- Au poste d'attrapeur, tout comme toi ! Répondis-je. D'ailleurs, un jour où je ne travaillais pas, je suis venue à Poudlard pour vous voir jouer.

- Verdict ? S'intéressa Ron.

- Vous êtes une excellente équipe. Et toi, Harry, tu es un excellent attrapeur !

- Merci ! Rougit Harry.

- Ah Ron! Fis-je pour changer de sujet. Quel est ce magnifique balai !

- C'est le nouveau Brossdur !

- Le Brossdur 11. C'est un bon balai. En fait, tu n'as pas besoin du meilleur balai pour être le meilleur. C'est comment tu t'en sers qui importe.

- Merci. Et, vous, vous devez en avoir un ?

- Oui, quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai eu l'un des tous premiers Nimbus. Mais, il y a deux ans, il a rendu l'âme.

- Vous avez acheté un éclair de feu ?

- Non, j'ai racheté un autre Nimbus, un Nimbus 2002.

- Faites attention les jeunes, répliqua Remus. Si vous commencez à lui parler de balais, vous n'avez pas fini !

- Quant à Remus, contre-attaquai-je. Ne lui parlez pas de Défenses contre les forces du mal, vous ne pourrez plus échapper à tout un discours sur chaque créature que peuple la terre.

- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Hermione, curieuse. »

Remus et moi nous nous regardâmes et il répondit :

« - Oui. Nous faisions partir de la même maison.

- Oh ! Vous étiez de la même année ?

- Non ! Nous avons 18 mois de différence et deux classes de différence ! Répondis-je.

- Alors, vous connaissez mon père et ma mère ? Questionna Harry, avide.

- Oui, Harry, répondis-je, en sentant mon cœur se serrer à tous les souvenirs m'assaillant.

- Oh ! Fut la seule réponse.

- Lorsqu'on se reverra Harry, je te raconterai quelques anecdotes ! »

Mais je sentis le regard suspicieux d'Hermione, passant de Remus à moi, puis de Sirius à moi. Je crois qu'elle essaie de comprendre nos relations passées, présentes et à venir. Je lui souhaite bien du courage, parce que, moi-même, je ne suis pas plus avancée.

La soirée se passa alors relativement bien, les discussions allèrent bon train ; bien entendu, on ne parla absolument pas de l'ordre et de Voldemort : volonté de Molly Weasley, née Prewett. Par contre, il y a eu l'incident avec l'épouvantard, mais je pense que Molly va s'en remettre ; il faudrait surtout qu'elle parle de ses peurs, au lieu de les garder pour elle. A force de faire la chef, elle s'occupe moins d'elle. Ah ! Les mères de famille.

Alors que j'allai rentrer chez moi, Nymphadora m'interpella :

« - Anne-Laure !

- Oui !

- Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que tu allais me dire que tu connais Remus et Sirius beaucoup plus que tu ne le prétends ? Me demanda-t-elle avec un ton de reproche.

- Ok ! Soupirai-je. Viens, on va prendre un café ou un thé chez moi. »

Nous partîmes toutes les deux chez moi. Arrivées dans mon salon, je préviens mon elfe de maison de nous préparer une légère collation.

Une fois devant notre boisson, je commençai mon récit :

« - Je dois me douter que c'est Sirius ou Remus qui te l'ont dit !

- Les deux ! Ils m'ont également dit que James et toi étaient cousins.

- Cousins germains pour être précis, James est né en mars 1960 et moi je suis née en octobre 1961. Etant donné que mon père et ma tante étaient très proches, on se voyait depuis qu'on était tous petits. On a fait les quatre cent coups ensemble. Puis, James est parti à Poudlard. Je me suis retrouvée toute seule.

- Oui, mais tu le voyais à Noël, à Pâques et aux grandes vacances.

- Puis, il m'écrivait toutes les semaines : sa rencontre avec Sirius, Remus et Peter. Le plus drôle fut sa rencontre avec Lily. J'ai rencontré les autres lorsque je suis entrée en première année. Je me suis retrouvée avec tout le monde à Gryffondor. J'ai appris à tous les connaître.

- Et, tu as tout perdu dans la nuit du 31 octobre au 1er novembre 1981.

- Exact. A partir de là, je me suis disputée avec Remus, à propos de la culpabilité de Sirius et j'ai décidé de ne plus parler de mon cousin, ni des maraudeurs. Je me suis mise au travail, je n'ai pensé plus qu'à cela.

- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on ne s'apitoie pas sur ton sort.

- C'est exact.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne m'en as parlé ?

- Parce que tu ne parlais pas de ton cousin ! Tu parlais de ta mère, de ton père ; tu dénigrais toute la famille Black. J'ai cru que tu croyais Sirius coupable.

- Mouais ! En fait, c'est un concours de circonstance, qui fait que tu n'en as jamais parlé.

- Exact. Pardonnée ?

- Pardonnée !

- Tiens ! Pour la peine, fais-moi penser à te raconter quelques anecdotes sur Sirius et Remus, la prochaine qu'on les voit.

- Génial !

- Allez, demoiselle, tu as une mission demain !

- Tu as raison ! A demain pour la réunion !

- A demain ! »

En bonne maitresse de maison, je raccompagnai Dora jusqu'à la porte. Je la regardais transplaner.

Tout ce récit m'a fait repenser à ses belles années. C'est vrai, qu'à l'époque, nous étions en guerre, mais nous étions jeunes et insouciants, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui.

**OoOoOoOo**

Le lendemain fut le jour de la rentrée. Comme l'ordre avait besoin de Nymphadora, je me suis arrangée pour qu'elle soit en congés. De plus, j'ai laissé mes collègues accompagner leurs enfants au train ; ce qui fait qu'il n'y a pas grand monde au ministère.

Quant à Ombrage, elle est comme une reine, elle raconté à tout va que c'était son rêve d'enseigner à Poudlard que le cours de DCFM vont être plus ludiques et plus pédagogiques que toutes ces dernières années, surtout avec un ancien auror paranoïaque et un vulgaire loup-garou. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui lancer un sort. La seule chose qui me console c'est qu'elle ne durera pas plus d'une année et je connais quelques élèves qui vont lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres à ce vieux crapaud.

Je profitai de la situation pour parler à Anderson :

« - Anderson ?

- Oui, chef !

- J'ai une petite chose à régler avec vous.

- Oui, je vous écoute.

- Très bien. Je ne cautionne pas, qu'en mon absence, que vous preniez des libertés vis-à-vis d'O'Connor.

- Mais, je…

- Ne m'interrompez pas quand je parle. De plus, la prochaine fois que j'apprends que vous rejetez votre faute sur quelqu'un, je vous mets derrière un bureau pendant 10 jours. C'est bien, Anderson !

- Oui, très clair, chef !

- Maintenant, retournez au travail ! »

Je crois qu'il n'est pas très content qu'O'Connor m'ait signalé cet incident. Je n'aurai jamais du l'accepter dans mon équipe, il joue trop perso et veut se mettre en avant des autres, il va lui arriver des bricoles et pas d'avancement.

La journée se passa à la vitesse d'un escargot, je n'avais qu'une hâte c'est d'aller à la réunion de ce soir.

**OoOoOoOo**

Alors que j'allais dans la cuisine, j'entendis deux personnes se disputer :

« - Sirius, ce n'était pas intelligent de sortir !

- Je voulais accompagner Harry jusqu'au train ! J'en ai tout de même le droit.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est puéril et dangereux pour toi.

- J'en ai l'habitude, Molly !

- Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude qu'Harry apprendra les valeurs sorcières, en tout cas pas toi comme parrain ! »

Je crois qu'il est temps d'intervenir avant que Molly se soit transformée en quelque chose de pas très seyant.

« - Molly, cela suffit ! Ce n'est pas à toi de dire cela à Sirius de ce qu'il doit faire ou pas ! Encore moins de le critiquer par rapport à Harry. Je suis sûre qu'Harry en a été ravi. De plus, Molly, tu devrais savoir que tu n'es pas de sa famille ; tu n'a donc aucun droit sur lui.

- Mais, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

- Je crois que Sirius le fait très bien ; peut-être que cela ne te plait pas, mais c'est comme ça ! Maintenant, si on passait à la réunion ! Concluais-je de façon à ce qu'elle ne rétorque pas. »

Molly se tue, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard acide. Je sentis le regard de Sirius me transpercer ; je relevai la tête et je vis tous els remerciements de celui-ci à mon égard. Je lui rendis son sourire et m'occupai d'écouter la réunion.

Après la réunion, il ne restait plus que Remus, Sirius, Dora et moi. Il fut décidé à l'unanimité, moins une voix, que ce soit moi qui fasse la cuisine :

« - Ok ! J'abdique ! Mais vous mettez le couvert !

- A vos ordres ! »

J'aime être obéi. Je préparais, rapidement, une tranche de steak pour chacun, accompagnée de haricots verts.

« - Anne-Laure, tu m'avais promis de me raconter quelques anecdotes sur les maraudeurs.

- Non, tu ne vas faire ça ! Me supplie Sirius.

- Si ! Je suis sûre que vous n'avez raconté que ce qui vous avantageait. A moi de raconter les autres.

- Abdiques, Sir' ! Tu sais bien qu'elle n'en démordra pas et qu'elle racontera quand même !

- Très bonne analyse, Remus !

- Tu es bien la cousine de James. Têtue comme une mule.

- Et faire de l'être. »

Mon dieu, cela fait du bien de retrouver cette complicité, peut-être est-ce le début d'une complicité retrouvée. Enfin, je l'espère.

« - Bon ! A table, mademoiselle, messieurs !

- Hum ! Cela a l'air bon !

- Sir' ! Ce n'est qu'un steak, accompagné de haricots verts !

- Oui, mais quand même !

- Ce ne serait pas une façon déloyale de détourner la conversation ! Demanda Tonks, légèrement moqueuse.

- Non pas du tout ! Répliqua Sirius de mauvaise foi.

- Bah voyons ! Répliquai-je. En fait, je crois qu'il a honte de certaines choses qu'il a faites à Poudlard.

- effectivement, il y a deux-trois choses dont je ne suis pas fier, mais il y a une chose qui a rendu ma vie encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était. »

Je fus troublée par ses paroles, mais surtout par son regard implanté dans le mien. Et-ce que cela voulait dire ce que je pensais ? Est-ce que j'avais encore une chance ? Est-ce que nous en avions une tous les deux ? Je l'espérais tellement que la bile me remonté dans la gorge, jusqu'à en être insupportable ! Je dus me lever pour échapper à ce regard inquisiteur. Il fallait que je me calme, que ni Nymphadora, ni Remus et encore moins Sirius ne s'aperçoivent de mon trouble plus qu'évident.

Je me suis dirigée vers l'arrière-cuisine, afin de prendre la bouteille de vin et quelques bièraubeurres pour les autres. J'espérais être de nouveau présentable et maitresse de moi-même.

Personne, apparemment, ne s'est aperçu de mon changement ; puis, Nymphadora me lança :

« - Bon alors ! Ces histoires !

- Hum ! Réfléchis-je. Alors, je pense à la fois où ils se sont retrouvés coincés dans un placard, alors qu'ils voulaient y mettre les Serpentards.

- Comment cela s'est passé ?

- En fait, j'étais légèrement remontée contre eux ; ne me demande pas, je ne m'en souviens plus. Toujours est-il que je les ai entendu parler d'une farce impliquant un placard, les Serpentards et d'un sort leur permettant de les enfermer pendant tout un cours !

- Lequel ? Questionna la jeune auror.

- Le cours de potions, bien sûr. Cela aurait fait tâche que les Serpentards ratent ce cours-là ! Je les ai donc suivis, eux-mêmes suivaient les Serpentards. Au moment où ils allaient pousser les Serpentards, je fis un bruit pas possible pour qu'ils aient tous peur ; les Serpentards s'enfuirent et ses quatre andouilles, au lieu de foutre le camp aussi s'enfermèrent dans le placard. J'aurai pu en rester là, mais j'étais rancunière ce jour-là. Alors, je les ai enfermés et ce sont eux qui n'ont pas été en cours.

- Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

- Oui, elle l'a fait. Tu aurais vu la tête de Sirius. James a simplement dit qu'elle était bien sa cousine, informa Remus. »

Sur ce, nous éclatâmes tous de rire à ce souvenir, heureux à l'époque. Oui, nous étions tous heureux en ce temps-là et nous ne savions pas ce qu'il allait nous attendre, une fois dehors, que nous perdions tout.

Mais, je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à cela et raconta tout ce dont je me rappelai de nos années à Poudlard.

Nous y passâmes la soirée, qui fut magnifique. Je crois que cela nous a fait du bien à nous trois de parler de nos bons souvenirs et de ne pas penser à autre chose : les problèmes de fourrure, d'être un innocent évadé et d'une pauvre fille qui est fiancée de 15 ans.

Au moment de partir, Sirius m'interpella :

« - Alors, comme cela, on se rappelle que des coups foireux des maraudeurs !

- Parce qu'il en existait qui étaient intelligents, peut-être ! Répliquai-je.

- Tu n'es qu'une enquiquineuse, O'Connell !

- Et, vous, Black, vous vous croyez toujours le centre du monde ! Continuai-je en m'approchant de lui.

- Et alors ? Fanfaronna-t-il.

- J'adore ! Répliquai-je, en m'arrêtant devant lui, on aurait presque pu se toucher. »

Son regard se troubla nettement. Et oui, à mon tour. Il ne faut pas qu'il croit qu'il puisse me troubler par une simple phrase.

« - Bonne nuit Sir' et je te dis à bientôt.

- Bonne nuit. »

Je sortis de la maison et pris une grande bouffée d'air. Finalement, tout n'est peut-être pas perdu ; il y a eu un net rapprochement ce soir. Ne nous emballons pas trop vite tout de même, il faut y aller pas à pas.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

**C'est déjà pas mal !**

**Par contre, je ne peux pas vous promettre quand je mettrai la suite, mais c'est sûr qu'il y aura une suite !**

**Bisous tout le monde et à bientôt !**


	7. Chapitre 7 : un trimestre

** Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je vais tout juste de finir mon chapitre et je viens de m'apercevoir que cela fait six moi que je n'ai pas publié.**

**J'ai un peu honte de moi, mais j'ai toujours dit que je finirais cette fic et je la finirais. D'abord, parce que vous êtes là, et en plus, parce que je l'aime bien ma fic.**

**Il faudra donc de la patience, j'ai un boulot qui me prend beaucoup de temps et qui me fatigue énormément, je n'ai pas toujours le courage d'écrire.**

**Mais, voilà un nouveau chapitre : l'histoire avance doucement, avec un moment décisif pour la suite.**

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère, pour moi et pour vous, de publier un peu plus rapidement !**

**Bisous**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : un trimestre pour se redécouvrir**

Après cette soirée, d'autres eurent lieu. En général, il n'y a que Remus, Dora, Sirius et moi ; mais, il arrivait qu'il y ait d'autres membres. Etrangement, Molly restait assez rarement, mais je pense qu'elle pensait toujours à leurs divergences à propos de comment élever un adolescent de 15 ans, qui avait tout le poids du monde sur le dos, enfin presque !

Toujours est-il que, tacitement avec Remus, nous nous arrangions toujours pour que Sirius ne soit pas seul dans cette grande maison, remplie de souvenirs assez sinistres pour lui. Mais, il arrivait que, certains soirs ou certains week-end, nous ne puissions pas venir le voir et cela me fendait le cœur à chaque fois, lorsque je le revoyais ensuite plus taciturne et plus bougon que jamais. J'en étais à me demander s'il fallait que je lui propose de venir habiter avec lui, mais le problème c'est qu'il le prendrait sûrement mal. Sirius a toujours été un homme assez compliqué.

Déjà, adolescent, Sirius ne voulait pas qu'on dirige sa vie. Et, sa mère n'a rien pu faire, lorsqu'il était parti de chez lui. Le seul en qui il avait vraiment confiance, c'était James, même s'il s'entendait très bien avec les deux autres.

Après une des fameuses réunions, où Rogue fut encore assez désagréable, j'en parlais avec Remus, pendant que Nymphadora parlait avec Sirius.

« - Remus, il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour lui, commençai-je, tout en le regardant rire à une blague de Tonks.

- Je sais bien. J'essaie toujours d'être là pour lui, de le laisser le moins seul possible. Le problème c'est que je vais bientôt être envoyé en mission pour 15 jours et je ne pourrais pas être là tous les soirs.

- Et moi, avec Tonks, on est sur une enquête qui nous prend tout notre temps, et, avec les missions pour l'ordre, on ne sera pas libre avant noël, soupirai-je, désespérée.

- En gros, on tourne en rond. Il faut qu'on trouve une solution et vite.

- Ecoute, on y réfléchit chacun de notre côté et on en reparle pendant les vacances de noël. Cela te va ?

- Oui ! Termina Remus, avec un léger sourire.

- Quoi ! Pourquoi souris-tu comme cela, toi ?

- Non rien ! Juste que je me demande comment Sirius ne se rend pas compte de tout ce que tu fais pour lui ! Fit-il goguenard.

- Va te faire voir ! Le fustigeai-je. Et, tu lui racontes ne serait-ce que le quart de ce que je te dis et il y aura du loup-garou grillé au dîner, après la pleine lune, compris ?

- Totalement ! Rit-il, en rejoignant Sirius et Dora. »

La fin de soirée se passa relativement bien et Dora et moi rejoignîmes nos pénates.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

La vie au ministère était légèrement tendue, surtout depuis que le ministère a nomme Ombrage Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard.

Tout le monde espionne tout le monde, certains essaient de compromettre la carrière d'autres en les accusant à tort ou à raison (mais plutôt à tort, d'ailleurs) d'être avec Dumbledore et l'atmosphère devient de plus en plus électrique.

Au département des aurors, la tension était moindre, mais néanmoins présente. Les équipes semblent se disloquer et j'aimerai vraiment qu'il se passe quelque chose pour que tout le monde se rassemble et resolidarise.

En ce moment, notre équipe s'occupe d'une affaire de contrefaçon d'objets magiques. On essaie pour l'instant de remonter la filière, mais on fait un peu chou blanc d'ailleurs, cela commence à m'énerver parce que je voudrais qu'elle soit résolue avant mes vacances, sinon je n'aurai pas l'esprit libre pendant noël.

En parlant de vacances, Tonks me charrie à chaque fois qu'elle le peut. Je commence à trouver qu'elle prend trop de liberté avec moi, il va falloir que je la recadre.

Quant à Anderson, il ne fait plus trop de zèle, je crois que mon petit speech du mois de septembre a payé.

Aujourd'hui, on a réunion pour discuter de nos avancées sur l'enquête.

« - Alors, Anderson, où en êtes-vous des interrogatoires chez les victimes ?

- Pas grand-chose ! Tout le monde achète ce genre d'articles sur les marchés.

- Le problème, c'est que lorsqu'on les emmène sur ces marchés, ils ne retrouvent pas l'étalage en question, continua O'Connor.

- OK ! Fis-je. Quoi d'autres ?

- On a enquêté du côté de l'allée des embrumes, fit Krenshow. Le problème est qu'ils ne sont pas très coopératifs et on ne peut décemment pas les arrêter sans motif valable.

- Bref, on tourne en rond, dit Tonks.

- Il nous faudrait vraiment un début de piste. On va finir par nous retirer l'enquête.

- Et du côté de la fabrication ? il doit y avoir une marque, un défaut, quelque chose !

- C'est toujours en cours d'analyse ?

- Il faut qu'ils avancent là-dessus. Je voudrais vraiment résoudre cette affaire avant que l'équipe ne parte en vacances, compris ? Concluais-je.

- A vos ordres. »

Tout le monde se dispersa. Alors qu'ils partaient en mission, je descendis voir ceux qui s'occupaient de l'analyse des objets. Quand j'arrivai, ils planchaient dessus.

« - Bonjour à Tous, fis-je, en entrant.

- Bonjour miss O'Connell, comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien et vous ?

- Assez bien.

- Je vois que vous travaillez sur nos objets de contrefaçon. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire là-dessus ?

- Oui. Je crois que nous avons une piste, fit le sorcier. »

Alors qu'il m'expliquait ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, j'avais l'impression qu'il me reluquait de la tête aux pieds. Je suis désolée, mon grand, mais, d'abord, tu n'es pas mon genre et, ensuite, tu ne remplaceras jamais Sirius.

« - Voilà, c'est tout !

- Je vous remercie !

- Miss ! Je peux vous poser une question ? Me demanda-t-il, légèrement gêné.

- Oui allez-y, souris-je, pour le mettre à l'aise, même si je savais déjà la question et la réponse à ma question.

- est-ce qu'il ait possible qu'on prenne un verre, ce soir ou un autre ?

- Je suis désolée, mais mon cœur est déjà pris. Bonne journée ! »

J'avais donc raison et j'ai enfin une piste solide. Seul hic : il faut que je m'absente avec mon équipe jusqu'en Irlande. C'est bien, j'adore l'Irlande en cette période de noël.

Ce soir-là, je pris contact avec Dumbledore, pour lui dire que, pendant les 10 prochains jours, nous serions absentes, Tonks et moi.

Après cette conversation, je décidai de passer la soirée avec Sirius, pour lui dire moi-même que je m'absentai. Fichu métier !

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Point de vue de Sirius Black**

Nous sommes le 10 décembre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une dizaine d'années s'est écoulée depuis le 1er septembre.

Au début, j'arrivai à avoir des contacts avec Harry, mais depuis qu'Ombrage a failli me coincer début octobre, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Cela m'agace énormément, c'était l'une de mes seules distractions.

La deuxième, à part celle de m'occuper de Buck (mais cela ne compte pas), est de voir Remus, Tonks et surtout Anne-Laure.

J'ai à la fois découvert et redécouvert cette femme : elle est toujours aussi gentille, serviable, aimante, aidant au maximum les gens ; mais d'un autre côté, on voit qu'elle est devenue impitoyable sur certaines choses : son métier, sa carrière, sa vie privée. Personne n'a le droit de savoir ce qui s'y passe. La seule personne qui doit la connaître, c'est Remus, et encore je pense qu'il a du lui tirer les vers du nez.

On a donc passé tout le trimestre à discuter, à passer la soirée ensemble, etc. Mais je peux toujours parler d'elle à propos de s'ouvrir, je fais exactement la même chose. Je ne fais aucun effort pour lui faire part de mes sentiments, bien que j'essaie de le aire par geste, mais j'ai énormément de mal. Cela doit être à cause de mon emprisonnement à Azkaban, j'ai passé tellement de temps et d'énergie à refouler mes sentiments face aux détraqueurs que je ne m'en sens plus capable.

Le seul point positif, c'est ma relation avec Remus, qui s'est améliorée au fil de ses derniers mois. On se fait de plus en plus confiance. Il fait tout pour que je me sente moins seul dans cette maison que je déteste tant. Depuis le mois de juillet, je passe toutes mes nuits de pleine lune avec lui, même s'il a maintenant sa potion tue-loup et qu'il souffre moins, cela fait toujours plaisir. Cela me rappelle nos années. La seule chose qui ait changé, c'est la présence de deux jeune femmes au réveil, qui s'occupe de lui ; par contre, moi, je passe inaperçu. J'en ai fait une fois la remarque et on m'a rétorqué que je n'étais qu'un simple chien. Je crois que j'aurai mieux fait de me taire, mais cela a fait rire tout le monde.

La dernière personne que j'ai appris à connaître, puisqu'elle n'avait que 9 ans lorsque je fus enfermé, c'est Nymphadora Tonks, ma cousine. Je me demande, encore aujourd'hui, où ma cousine a été cherchée ce prénom, mais je plains sincèrement cette petite. Cela a du être un calvaire durant toute sa scolarité. Je comprends pourquoi elle veut qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille. Elle est pleine de vie, a du répondant, ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, que ce soit sa chef ou Rogue. Je la soupçonne d'être amoureux, mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire qui c'est, peut-être qu'Anne-Laure le sait.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de cela, il est tard et il n'y a personne. Ca y est, je vais encore me retrouver tout seul. J'en ai plus que marre. Ils sont le droit de sortir, de faire des missions et moi je reste là, à m'inquiéter pour les autres et à me morfondre.

Alors que j'allais me faire un dîner frugal, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer. En tendant l'oreille, je m'aperçus que c'était le pas d'Anne-Laure, confirmation que j'eus 10 secondes plus tard.

« - Bonsoir tout le … Commença Anne-Laure, avant de se reprendre : Bonsoir tout seul !

- Bonsoir Anne-Laure. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Pas mal, et toi ?

- A part m'occuper de Buck et ramasser les messages pour les autres, pas grand-chose !

- Ne fais pas le grognon. Tu devrais être content, je passe la soirée avec toi, me fit-elle remarquer.

- Ok. Tu n'es pas en mission ? Questionnai-je, alors que je la regardais prendre de quoi faire un repas.

- Non, je n'ai pas de mission, ou plutôt j'en avais une, mais j'ai demandé à être remplacée.

- Pourquoi ? »

Bizarrement, elle ne répondit pas et continua à faire le dîner. Au moment de se mettre à table, le lui reposai la question :

« - Pourquoi as-tu demandé à être remplacée ?

- Parce que je savais que tu allais encore passer la soirée tout seul et je voulais te dire quelque chose !

- Ok ! Alors, tu veux jouer la bonne samaritaine ? M'énervai-je, légèrement.

- Pas du tout. Je n'ai plus le droit de passer la soirée avec toi, maintenant ? Dit-elle, légèrement excédée, tout en continuant de servir le dîner.

- Non, pas quand c'est pour avoir bonne conscience, le lendemain ! Criai-je, ce coup-ci, en me levant.

- Oui, c'est vrai que c'était pour avoir bonne conscience, mais parce que tu étais tout seul, mais simplement parce que je ne serai pas là pendant 10 jours et je pensai que cela te ferait plaisir de me voir, finit-elle par éclater, étant debout elle-même et les yeux lançant des éclairs. Mais visiblement, Sirius Orion Black veut rester tout seul. Et bien, reste tout seul ! »

Sur cette phrase, elle sortit de la pièce, en me tournant le dos. Mais je pus voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Puis, j'entendis la porte claquer et forcément ma mère se réveilla : Anne-Laure l'avait fait exprès, mais peut-être que je l'avais mérité.

Non ! Je l'ai totalement mérité ! Elle avait seulement envie de me faire plaisir et moi, comme un con, je l'envoie paître. Je ne peux même pas me faire pardonner, je n'ai pas le droit de sortir. Je ne peux donc pas lui courir après. A moins que…

Mais oui ! Je vais utiliser le réseau de cheminette. Je me précipite vers la cheminée et déclame l'adresse de chez Anne-Laure.

Malheureusement, je suis reçu par un elfe, qui me dit vaguement quelque chose, me déclarant que mademoiselle s'était couchée et que ne voulait en aucun cas être dérangée. Je remercie l'elfe et me retrouve tout seul dans la cuisine avec mon chagrin.

Je n'ai plus qu'attendre 10 jours, c'est-à-dire 3 jours avant Noël, pour m'expliquer, pour m'aplatir devant elle et de me faire pardonner.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de mon chapitre**

**J'espère que cela vouas plu.**

**Par contre, je n'ai écrit que 7 pages word, c'est moins bien que les autres chapitres, mais je ne veux pas écrire de long chapitres, si c'est pour qu'il n'y passe rien.**

**A la prochaine et n'oubliez de me laisser une petite review.**

**Bisous et bonne fin de vacances (les miens sont fin septembre).**


	8. Chapitre 8 : où tout le monde remarque

**Bonjour tout le monde**

**Oui, je sais que cela fait un très long moment que je n'avais pas publié.**

**Donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore des gens pour lire mon histoire.**

**Mais pour ceux qui continueront à la lire ou pour ceux qui découvrent, je peux dire que je vais finir cette histoire et surement faire une suite après.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : où tout le monde remarque le bonheur de quelqu'un**

**Point de vue de Sirius Black**

Une semaine. Une semaine qu'Anne-Laure est partie en mission avec Tonks et que je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre avant son départ son elfe de maison fait très bien son boulot, rien ne filtre. Je sais juste, par Shakelbolt, qu'elle est partie en Irlande pour une histoire de contrefaçon.

J'ai peur pour elle. La dernière mission n'était pas de tout repos et elle est rentrée blessée. Heureusement, ce coup-ci, elle n'est pas seule, même si Tonks peut se révéler une calamité, je pense qu'à deux, elles pourront veiller l'une sur l'autre.

En tout cas, je me suis fait sacrément remonter les bretelles par Remus, quand je lui ai dit que je m'étais disputé avec elle. Bah oui ! Il fallait bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un pour trouver une solution.

Et, depuis, je gamberge, je me fais les pires reproches. J'ai recommencé à me négliger, je ne dors quasiment plus, je bois du whisky pur feu, mais cela ne m'aide pas à déculpabiliser, c'est encore pire. En plus, je ne vois quasiment personne, à part aux réunions, et encore on en a qu'une par semaine en effet, Dumbledore est surveillé très étroitement. Quant à Remus, je crois qu'il me fait un peu la tête et il est débordé de toute façon.

Quand je pense qu'on avait rompu la glace, qu'on s'était rapproché. J'étais même sûr que je pouvais la séduire de nouveau. Mais, il a fallu que je fasse le con si elle avait tout fait pour passer une dernière soirée avec moi, ce n'était pas pour faire la charité non, c'était en prévision du fait qu'on ne pourrait pas se voir pendant 10 jours, 10 longs jours et je ne serais pas là à me fustiger dans mon coin mais plutôt à penser à cette soirée entre nous deux, ce qui ne nous était pas arrivé depuis 15 longues années. Qui sait ? Nous serions peut-être allés plus loin cette nuit-là et j'aurais pleins de souvenirs dans ma tête. Je n'aurais pas délaissé cette maison, ni moi-même d'ailleurs.

J'étais dans mes réflexions quand je reçus un message de la part de Dumbledore, via son animagus. Intrigué, je me relevai de mon lit et écoutai le message. Il était court, concis. Je descendis immédiatement dans la cuisine pour accueillir quatre Weasley, morts d'inquiétude, et Harry.

Leur demander comment ils allaient n'était pas la chose à faire, cela se voyait sur leurs visages. Ils me demandèrent tout de suite qi je savais quelque chose, mais je leur dis que je n'avais aucune nouvelle, qu'il fallait patienter.

Au moment où je suggérais d'aller dormir un peu, je ne reçus qu'un tonnerre de protestations et je leur proposais à la place de boire une bierraubeurre et d'attendre.

Molly ne revint qu'aux premières lueurs du jour, fatiguée mais rassérénée. D'un coup, l'ambiance devint plus joyeuse et pendant qu'on préparait le petit déjeuner, je proposai à Molly de rester pendant les vacances, afin d'être plus près de l'hôpital. Finalement, je ne passerai pas Noël tout seul.

Seule ombre au tableau, ma dispute avec Anne-Laure, mais j'espérai que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre après son retour.

Point de vue d'Anne-Laure O'Connell

**Ca y est ! Nous sommes rentrées, avec le suspect. De toute façon, il le fallait, sinon je n'aurais pas pu prendre de vacances, pas tant que ce type n'aurait pas été sous les verrous, même s'il n'était pas dangereux, j'aurai pensé à lui pendant mes congés et je ne me serais pas vraiment reposés.**

Quoique, en y repensant, je ne suis pas sûre que cela soit une bonne idée. Les hommes restent des hommes et je ne veux pas passer mes vacances avec un type comme Sirius. Oui, notre dispute reste en travers de ma gorge et même Dora n'a pas réussi à savoir ce que j'avais. Moi, qui voulais lui faire plaisir, et bien j'ai été servie. La prochaine fois, je m'abstiendrai cependant il n'y en aura pas, puisque je ne risque pas de faire la même erreur. D'ailleurs, je n'irai chez lui que pour les réunions, ce qui veut dire que je passerai Noël et jour de l'an seule, car mes parents sont trop loin pour que je leur rende visite.

Au moment où nous pénétrons dans le service des aurors, nous ressentîmes une agitation peu commune. Laissant Dora à ses occupations, je me dirigeai vers le bureau du chef, afin d'en savoir un peu plus.

« - Bonjour chef ! Entamai-je, après avoir été invitée.

- Bonjour Anne-Laure ! Encore une réussite à votre actif ! Rien ne vous arrête ! Dit mon patron.

- C'est mon métier : arrêter des criminels, sinon je n'aurai rien à faire dans ce service.

- C'est exact ! Encore toutes mes félicitations.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a une de ces agitations, aujourd'hui ! En général, il y a peu d'affaires, à part quelques larcins.

- Arthur Weasley s'est fait attaquer par ce qui serait un serpent, au département des mystères.

- Un serpent ? Que faisait Weasley au département des mystères ? M'étonnai-je, alors que je sentais une sueur froide descendre dans le dos. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Oui ! Il a eu de la chance de s'en sortir vivant ! Par contre, aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait là ! Mais, je vous assure l'affaire ne vous a pas été confiée, puisque je sais que vous prenez des vacances vous les avez largement méritées.

- Merci monsieur. Je passe à mon bureau, je rédige mon rapport, je vous le transfère et je m'en vais.

- Bien. Bonnes vacances et joyeuses fêtes, Anne-Laure.

- Merci, joyeuses fêtes à vous aussi. »

Une fois sortie du ministère, je transplanai directement au terrier, pour m'apercevoir qu'il y avait personne. Intriguée, je fis le tour de la maison, mais il n'y avait aucune Weasley. M'arrêtant de chercher, je réfléchis à savoir où est-ce qu'ils avaient pu partir tous. Mais, c'est évident, ils sont chez Black. C'est plus près de l'hôpital pour Molly et les enfants restent sous bonne protection, enfin en espérant qu'il y ait Remus au moins, il y a quelqu'un de sensé dans cette maison.

Décidant d'aller tout de même voir Molly, je transplanai au Square Grimmaurd, je toquai à la porte et attendis en croisant les doigts que ce ne soit pas Black qui ouvre. Malheureusement, mon vœu ne fut pas exaucé.

« - Oh ! Anne-Laure ! S'exclama un Black, content de me voir.

- Ah ! Black ! Fis-je d'un tel ton, que son sourire disparut instantanément. Tu me laisses entrer ou je dois rester devant la porte indéfiniment.

- Non ! Non ! Vas-y entre. Je suppose que tu viens voir Molly.

- Très perspicace ! Déclarai-je, acerbe. Tu as deviné tout seul. »

Ne le laissant pas répliquer, je me dirigeai aussitôt vers la cuisine, où je découvris Molly, ainsi que ses enfants, Remus, Dora, Harry et Hermione. A leur vue, je me détendis.

On discuta ensuite une bonne partie de l'après midi, de l'ordre, d'Arthur, des fêtes de fin d'année. Vers l'heure du repas, je pris congé de Molly, ainsi que des autres, sans avoir vu Black et cela vaut mieux pour lui et pour les habitants de cette maison, même le tableau se serait tu.

Molly, bien entendu, voulut m'inviter pour Noël, mais je refusais en déclarant que j'allais voir mes parents. Heureusement, que ni Remus, ni Dora n'étaient dans le coin.

Au moment où je traversais le hall, je sentis une main sur mon bras, que je reconnus aussitôt.

« - Black, je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire, vu que tu me sers juste de dérivatif ! Déclarai-je, acerbe, ayant toujours en travers de la gorge la conversation d'il y a dix jours.

- Ecoute, je voudrais m'excuser de mon comportement, dit-il en emmenant vers une petite salle, où personne ne pourrait nous déranger et ne lançant un sort d'insonorisation.

- T'excuser ! Mais j'en ai marre, enrageai-je d'un coup. Tu as toujours fait ça, tu fais une bêtise, tu t'aperçois que cela fait mal gens et tu t'excuses, avec le même regard qu'aujourd'hui. Tu sais quoi ! Cela ne m'intéresse plus, j'en ai marre !

- D'accord, m'interrompt-il. Tu as raison de dire cela, mais j'étais de mauvaise humeur, je ne vois personne, et toi tu débarques comme une fleur. Tu croyais que j'allais le prendre comment ?

- Le prendre comment ? Mais enfin ! Le fustigeais-je. Arrête de te prendre pour un martyr. Je commence à me demander si Rogue n'a pas raison, tu…

- Ne me parle pas de lui ! S'emporta-t-il, en me bloquant contre le mur. Ce n'est qu'un vérascasse, il ne fait cela que pour me mettre en colère et que je fasse une vraie connerie.

- Alors, change. Montre-moi que tu peux arrêter de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, que même si tu restes bloqué dans cette maison, tu peux faire des choses, et pas ce que je vois maintenant.

- C'est de ta faute, tu…

- Comment c'est de ma faute ? C'est de ma faute si tu bois tous les soirs, si tu as délaissé cette maison, si tu te délaisses toi-même. Mais, comment est-ce que je peux encore être amoureuse de toi ? Tu peux me le dire. Tu ne… »

Je m'interrompis tout d'un coup, me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. Par Merlin, je venais de faire la plus belle boulette de ma vie. Bien joué pour un auror, mon patron serait fier de moi, avouer un truc aussi inavouable à quelqu'un, qui, de toute façon, ne vous aime plus. Comment ça, j'ai tort, vu comment il m'a traité il y a dix jours, cela répond à toutes mes questions qui se posaient depuis le mois de juillet.

Alors que j'étais en train de me fustiger mentalement pour ma bêtise, je ne m'aperçus pas tout de suite que lui aussi s'était figé, comme s'il essayait d'imprimer ce que je venais de lui dire. Par contre, je sentis parfaitement que l'étreinte autour de ma taille avait changé, qu'elle était devenue plus tendre, qu'il s'était rapproché de moi au point que nos nez se frôlaient et qu'il regardait mes lèvres de façon intensive.

N'écoutant que mon instinct et mon envie, je me jetais littéralement sur ses lèvres, qui m'avaient tant manquées. Le baiser fut, au départ, violent, comme si on se déchargeait de 14 ans de manque, de frustration. Puis le baiser devint plus langoureux, plus sensuel. Nos mains se baladaient partout sur nos deux corps respectifs. Si cela continuait, on allait faire l'amour dans cette salle cela ne me dérangeait pas autre mesure, mais, si la pièce avait un sort d'insonorisation, elle n'était pas fermée.

A bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes et nous regardâmes. Puis, il se mit à pouffer.

« -Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Déclarais-je vexée, en essayant de me dégager.

- Je me faisais la réflexion que j'aurai du t'embrasser plutôt, me dit-il, tout en resserrant son étreinte autour e moi. Si tu savais à tel point je t'aime, à tel point cela m'a permis, entre autre, de rester lucide à Azkaban, même si je me disais que tu devais avoir refait ta vie, que tu devais me haïr pour tout ce que j'avais fait, cela m'a aidé !

- Et de un, je t'ai toujours cru innocent et de deux, je n'aurais jamais pu me marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi et e toute façon, j'étais toujours fiancée que je sache, le taquinais-je. Par contre, il faut que j'y aille, je suis sensée être déjà partie.

- Ah non ! Reste encore un peu ! me supplia-t-il. »

Ce qu'il avait oublié, c'est qu'il parlait à un auror et, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire quidditch, il se retrouva par terre, l'air complètement étonné.

Je puis donc sortir librement de la pièce et me diriger vers ma sortie, quand une main me prit le bras. Alors que j'allais dire à Sirius qu'on se verrait demain, je me retournais face à une Molly légèrement furibonde.

« -Euh ! Que se passe-t-il ? Fis-je, perplexe.

- Tu croyais que je n'allais pas le savoir ? Me questionna-t-elle.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Répliquai-jr, tout en l'emmenant sans le salon, pour éviter qu'elle réveille ma belle-mère.

- De quoi je parle ? Mais du fait que tu vas passer Noël toute seule ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et, cela, il en ait hors de question. Tu croyais que je n'allais pas en parler à Remus et Tonks, peut-être !

- Si, mais je pensais que je ne serai plus là.

- Et bien, puisque tu es là, tu vas me faire le plaisir de passer tous tes congés ici et sans discuter. Je suis sûre que Sirius n'y voit aucun inconvénient. N'est-ce pas Sirius ?

- Non, aucun. Au contraire, plus on est de fous, plus on rit.

- En gros, je n'ai pas le choix.

- Tu as tout compris, Anne-Laure, me déclara une Tonks ravie. »

Résignée, mais contente au fond de moi, je me déclarais vaincue sous l'œil amusé et attentif de toute la maisonnée. Je partis me chercher des affaires chez moi, sous bonne escorte, c'est-à-dire Remus et Tonks.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Noël, cette année, fut magnifique. Cela fait 14 ans que je n'avais pas passé un Noël aussi fabuleux que celui-là. On a oublié pendant quelques heures la guerre, même s'il manquait Arthur.

Les enfants sont allés à l'hôpital avec Remus, Tonks, Sturgis et Molly, ce qui nous a laissé la maison pour nous tous seuls et on peut dire qu'on en a profité. D'ailleurs, pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien dit à personne pour avoir la paix, mais aussi pour garder le bonheur pour nous.

Je pense que Dumbledore est au courant, je ne sais comment, mais vu comment il nous observe, il se doute de quelque chose bizarrement Remus n'a pas encore compris, il a bien vu que Sirius était heureux, mais celui-ci lui a rétorqué que c'est le fait d'avoir autant de monde à Noël, après tant de mois de solitude. Et voilà), comment Sirius Black arrive à faire culpabiliser son meilleur ami, sa cousine et sa fiancée.

D'ailleurs, son côté taciturne est revenu après le jour de l'an, le fait de savoir que la maison va être de nouveau vide le rend grognon, même Harry et moi avons du mal à le dérider. Il sourit aux blagues, mais ensuite il retourne dans ses pensées, noires. Il va falloir que je trouve la solution.

Je ne peux quand même pas habiter au Square Grimmaurd tout le monde trouverait cela suspect, d'ailleurs. Lui et moi en avons déjà discuté. Je ne pourrais pas venir tous les jours.

Mais, moi, Anne-Laure O'Connell, irlandaise, je suis têtue et je jure que je trouverais une solution.

* * *

**voilà, fin du chapitre, il en reste deux avant la fin.**

**je ne sais quand je publierai, mais j'espère pas après 3 ans!**

**une petite review fait toujours plaisir**

**merci!**

**a très bientôt!**


End file.
